


Journey

by MDB2005



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDB2005/pseuds/MDB2005
Summary: Cross posted on KSarchive and Fanfiction.net. Now posting here as well, AU, Kirk/Spock, Slash (Explicit) M/M, Mature content, MPREG, Response to Wing!Kirk challenge on KS archive. After Tarsus, things will never be the same for young Jim Kirk or Spock and his family. Reviews welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters and make no money from this story. No beta, please excuse any errors.





	1. Chapter 1

Journey

PART I

Chapter I

James

Tarsus IV Star date 2246

James Kirk's eyes slid opened as the sounds of the evacuation alarm echoed down the corridor. Pain shot through his entire body and he groaned. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He looked around carefully. The alarm finally ceased, it had been turning on and off since he had regained consciousness. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. The corridor was now deserted. Jim struggled to remember how he ended up in that room, but nothing came to mind. The last thing that remembered clearly was stealing food from another colonist to bring back to the small group of children who were hiding from Kodos. He had been chased by officers and had been caught.

Kodos had declared marital law because of the famine and only selected colonists were given rations of food. Eventually, when food became too scarce, Kodos had ordered half of the population to be executed to "save" the "better" half of the colonist. Jim and the small group of children who where supposed to have been executed had managed to escape capture and execution and survive in an abandoned building by begging, barrowing and stealing when necessary.

Jim had awoken alone in an unfamiliar room earlier that day. Jim was on some type of stretcher attached to monitors with multiple IV infusions running into his arms. He'd panicked and pulled out the IV lines and disconnected the monitor. He then ran down the deserted corridor and hid in small supply closet. The pain started almost immediately after pulling out the IV lines and grew progressively worse. Jim curled himself into a ball as his muscles cramped painfully.

Where was he? How long had he been here? Where was everyone? What had they done to him? Why not just kill him? Questions without answers, that was all that he had. Jim's eyes blurred with unshed tears. He was only thirteen, and had seen too much violence and death in his young life. His family was dead, killed by Kodos. Jim had barely escaped with his own life. Jim began to dry heave as his stomach cramped. The room began to spin and his vision tunneled and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Spock

Vulcan Star date 2246

Spock breathed slowly in and out. He was deep in meditation. The desert sun shone brightly in the sky. His father Sarek was out on a mission, which was common for the diplomat.

"Spock," his mother called. Spock opened his eyes and looked up at his mother's frowning face. Amanda Grayson was a beautiful woman with a kind heart. Spock stood up quickly. "I have received a message from your father. Something terrible happen on a colony called Tarsus. Four thousand people were massacred, half the population, before Vulcan federation members, including your father, could get there and render aid."

"That is most unfortunate mother," Spock replied. Amanda's frown deepened. She sighed and wrung her hands while pacing back and fourth. Spock could sense his mother's distress.

Amanda stopped pacing and explained. "Spock, your father saved a human boy, James Kirk, from Tarsus and he will be coming to live with us now. He has no family and nowhere to go. The boy was nearly dead when he was found. He is stable but still critically ill; Vulcan Healers believe that he was being experimented on in Tarsus. His DNA isn't like a normal human's it was altered somehow. He has been placed into an artificial coma by the Vulcan Healers to mimic a healing trance while his body adjusts to the genetic changes in his DNA." Spock stared at his mother in shock.

"Mother," Spock murmured. He was at a complete loss for words. Spock was sixteen and had every attempt to embrace logic and the Vulcan ways of life and purge emotions, but this shocking news was getting the better of his practiced control. All his life other Vulcan children ridiculed him for his mixed heritage. They would intentional taunt him to try to elicit an emotional response. He was highly intelligent as well as musically and artistically gifted. He was also incredibly shy and introverted, which further isolated him from his peers and dismayed his father who wanted him to attend the Vulcan Science Academy next year. While he had developed very good control of his emotions, he often envied his mother, who was able to show her emotions without recourse.

"Your father will be here soon Spock. I need you to be strong for our family and make James feel welcomed once he is well. I know this is a shock but it is the right thing to do. I have complete faith in you," Amanda whispered pulling Spock into a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Sarek

Space Star date 2246

"Greetings," Sarek stated as he entered the sickbay. The healer, Veen, nodded in acknowledgement and gave Sarek a traditional Vulcan salute. "How is the human?" Sarek inquired. He looked down at James Kirk, the human was lying prone on the examination table covered by a thin blanket but still slept.

"His altered DNA has resulted in changes to his anatomy and physiology, the changes are ongoing but his vital signs are stable. I want him comatose until his body has completely stabilized," the healer stated. The healer placed his fingers over the human's psi points and initiated a mind meld. "Unfortunately, the human's mind and body are resistant to the induced coma. It would seem that he has developed rudimentary psychic abilities and is no longer psi-null. I have been forced to meld with him more often than I would like in order to keep him comatose in a trance-like state. It is most exhausting melding with a human that has not developed proper psychic shields." Sarek could easily see the stress on the healers face as he completed the meld. "I must meditate now to strengthen my shields after each meld. If you would like further information ambassador the chart is opened on my PADD, read through it and I will answer your questions after I have meditated. Live long and prosper." Sarek returned the greeting and opened the PADD as the healer left. Sarek began reading the chart.

Patient name: James T. Kirk

Species: Human

Gender: Apparent Male (see notes below)

Age: 13 terran years

Height: 5'3

Weight: 110 (see notes below)

Chromosomes: 47XXY (see notes below)

Physical Assessment

Head, Eyes, Ears, Nose & Throat: Normal cephalic appearance, blonde hair noted, eyes bright and clear, blue in color, hearing intact, ears symmetrical, Nares patent, Nasogastric feeding tube secured in left nare, proper placement confirmed, continuous feeding infusing via NGT for nutrition, Thyroid glands slightly enlarged, no lymphoid enlargement noted.

Neurological: Bilateral PERRLA noted, Patient remains in an induced comatose state, rudimentary psychic abilities developing, will continue to monitor.

Cardiac: Heart sounds audible in chest, regular rate and rhythm, slight cardiomegaly noted.

Respiratory: Respirations even and unlabored, breath sounds clear bilaterally; chest wall appears slightly barreled, increased lung volume and expansion noted.

Gastrointestinal: Abdomen soft, flat, non-tender, bowel sounds present, Last bowel movement today.

Genitourinary: Patient voiding without difficulty, clear yellow urine, penis and descended testicles present, however sealed slit noted directly behind testicles across perineum, sensitive to touch, dilatation and speculum required for further assessment, will complete at later date with patients consent. Abdominal U/S indicates presence of uterus and ovaries, which are dormant at this time. Patient is prepubescent at this time.

Skin: Intact, no redness bruising or discoloration

Musculoskeletal: CMS checks positive, multiple anomalies noted. Bone density significantly decreased. Increasing muscle mass, wings growing and developing on patients back, white plumage noted, patient placed on side or prone to allow wings further unimpeded growth and development.

Peripheral Vascular: Peripheral pulses present, blood pressure stable, increased circulating blood volume secondary to developing organs and appendages.

Sarek glanced up from the PADD at the human. James, he reminded himself. He got up and carefully removed the blanket covering Jim's back. Sarek inhaled sharply at the sight before him. When they had found James on Tarsus. The boy was hiding in a closet naked and unconscious. Sarek had picked him up and there had been no sign of wing development then, the boy had just been painfully underweight. Now just two days later, James had indeed developed wings. They were small only covering about a fourth of his back with pure white downy feathers covering them. Sarek replaced the blanket.

Sarek began to doubt the wisdom of taking the mutating human home to Vulcan with him to live with his family. He turned back to the PADD to continue reading the chart. He glanced up when he heard a moan. James was waking up. His blue eyes blinked slowly as he fought to stay conscious. The monitors began to alarm as his heart rate and blood pressure increased rapidly. The sound of the alarms seemed to trigger some kind of anxiety attack and James began to panic, and rolled off the table. Sarek was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "James, don't be afraid we are here to help you; my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." Sarek said softly while placing his fingers on Jim's psi point's initiating a meld. Sarek was bombarded by fear, panic and anger. He was able to calm those feelings and Jim's memories began to stream through his mind. The poor child had truly been though a horrific experience. Sarek spoke softly to Jim and sent reassurance through the meld. Jim began to calm and his vitals began to normalize. Sarek was taken aback when he felt Jim's psychic presence instinctively push at his shields attempting to access Sarek's memories. This was more than rudimentary ability. Jim's psychic abilities were growing stronger. Sarek attempted to coax James back to sleep gently but James fought it and began to struggle. "It is alright James, I will not hurt you, we rescued you from Tarsus." James stopped struggling.

"Who are you and where am I?" James asked in a hoarse voice. Sarek carefully sat James down on the exam table before answering. The boy squirmed. "I feel strange. My back itches." Jim whispered. The developing wings on his back began to twitch and stretch.

"I am Sarek, a Vulcan ambassador. The federation sent us to bring aid to Tarsus but unfortunately we arrived too late to save the majority of people." James began to shake at the mention of Tarsus. Sarek continued. "You are on your way to Vulcan my home world, I am willing to take you in as you have no living family left. You have been through a horrible ordeal. I strongly suggest that you rest and save your strength."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

James

Space Star date 2246

James looked up at the Vulcan called Sarek in confusion. He felt so strange. He was hungry and terribly thirsty but he also felt over stimulated and hyper. He squirmed and twitched uncomfortably. His muscles felt tight, especially his back. He looked down at himself and realized he was buck-naked and turned beet red. "Can I have some clothes please?" James asked softly as his eyes began burning as they filled with tears. He sniffled and felt something in his nose as he rubbed it. He instinctively began to pick at it.

"No, don't touch that James. That is how we have been feeding you while you were asleep. You are terribly underweight and malnourished." Sarek said gently pulling Jim's hand away from the tube. Jim began to shake again remembering the tubes that were feeding him on Tarsus. Sarek went to a small closet and wrapped a thick large robe around Jim. He was swimming in it but at least he was covered and would stay warm. Jim smiled gratefully.

Just as James was about to ask another question, the door to the sick bay opened and another Vulcan walked in. Sarek immediately held up his hand and began speaking rapidly in what Jim assumed must be Vulcan. They had a rather heated discussion that Jim couldn't understand. Jim was surprised when the other Vulcan spoke in English to Sarek. "He should be asleep, his mind and body are going through rapid and dramatic changes."

"I attempted to get him to fall asleep but he fought it. Perhaps it would be best if we allowed him to resume his natural sleep cycle." Sarek said to the other Vulcan who scowled at him.

"How about explaining what's going on? What rapid and dramatic changes are happening?" Jim asked licking his dry lips. He groaned as his back cramped painfully. "My back hurts, what's wrong with me?" Jim asked as tears began to fall.

"It is alright Jim, breathe deeply, Veen is a Vulcan healer and will check your back." Sarek said carefully removing Jim's robe. The Vulcan healer came around behind him and began speaking rapidly in Vulcan. Sarek answered in Vulcan and craned his neck to see Jim's back.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jim demanded and began to get agitated. Sarek quickly silenced the alarms on the monitors and spoke softly and calmly to Jim carefully touching his psi points initiating a very weak meld.

"Jim it is alright. Do not be afraid, you are safe here. You feel no pain." Sarek said employing a partial nerve pinch numbing Jim's back. "You need to rest Jim for a few moments, let yourself go, don't fight me." Sarek sent very strong feelings of relaxation and reassurance. "Jim you are exhausted, sleep now just for a bit." Sarek watched as Jim's eye's began to droop and he yawned. "That's right, don't fight it, just rest," Jim's eyes closed completely and his body relaxed and fell forward into Sarek's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Sarek

Space Star date 2246

"I am grateful you have finally seen logically and put him to sleep." Veen stated taking Jim from Sarek's arms and placing him prone on the exam table. Now that James was on his stomach, his wings were clearly visible to Sarek. Both wings twitched violently and grew before the Vulcan's eyes. The wings lengthened and the downy plumage began to malt as large white scarlet tipped feathers emerged. The wings continued to lengthen and expanded to cover Jim's entire back. The downy feathers were completely gone and Jim now had white wings with red tips. Once the twitching had stopped, Sarek and Veen carefully opened Jim's wings. They were beautiful and fully formed. The human now resembled the angels in Christian mythology. "Based on the size and structure of these wings, he should easily be capable of flight." Veen said as they carefully closed Jim's wings.

"I am going to scan him again to see if the genetic alterations are now complete." Veen initiated a meld and a moment later he withdrew. "It is nearly complete. His psychic abilities will continue to strengthen with time and his wings are now fully formed and will grow naturally as he does. The only thing that I am unsure of is how puberty will affect him; He has a functional set of male and female organs. I do not know which one will become active during puberty."

Sarek sighed. This was unexpected. He was not even sure if James was technically even human anymore. It was going to be a huge shock for the boy once he woke up and learned the truth. Sarek had promised him a place to stay and despite everything he would not go back on his word. If Jim wanted to come with him, he would be welcomed. Sarek would have to teach him to build psychic shields as he was no longer psi-null, but that could be done with time and patience. "When does puberty typically hit teenage boys?" Sarek asked.

"Between twelve and sixteen years of age, however Jim is no longer a "typical" teenage boy so it could be anytime." Veen answered. "He needs to gain weight. He will need his strength if he is to develop proper shields."

The ships communicator chirped to life, approaching Vulcan, Estimated Time of Arrival 1 hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Spock

Vulcan Star date 2246

Spock painted the desert landscape with ease. His brush strokes were strong, effortlessly merging colors to create a near perfect rendition of the Vulcan sunset. Spock found painting often helped him ease tension more so than mediation. His father Sarek never approved of Spock's artistic endeavors. Illogical, he said when Spock had shown him his first painting when he was only five. Even at that tender age, he had shown exceptional promise as an artist. Spock was also an accomplished musician on the Ka'athyra or lute. Despite his father gifting him the instrument, music was still second-class. Subjects of value were: math, science, logic, and reasoning. Music, as well as art, those were things ruled by emotion and hence had little to no value to Vulcan society. While Spock excelled in all of his courses, his father still looked at him with wary eyes. Sometimes Spock wondered why Sarek had married his mother and tried so hard to give her a child. Illogical, Spock thought. What is done is done. One must not dwell on what one cannot change.

Sarek would soon be back home with a new family member. James T. Kirk, son of George Kirk, true hero and pioneer of space. Space, that was another thing that had been on Spock's mind as of late. His father expected him to attend the Vulcan Space Academy next year, but truthfully, Spock did not feel right about it. Even with his best efforts to remain logical, Vulcan's, not only his peers but also most of his species looked down on him for his mixed heritage. Spock would much prefer to explore other academic options where he would be able to go beyond Vulcan's narrow views and be seen for himself and his accomplishments rather than his genetic make up.

Spock took his painting and placed it in the pile with the others. He had long ago stopped showing his paintings to anyone. Now he painted purely for himself. Spock went in search of his mother to see if she had an update on his father whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

James

Vulcan Star date 2246

James awoke to the sound of Sarek's voice calling out him. "Jim wake up, we have something important to discuss with you," Jim sat up and stretched. He felt so much better the muscle cramps were gone and along with the twitchy anxious feelings. He was, however, still very hungry and thirsty. Jim touched his nose to see if the tube was still in place. Yeah, it was still there and it made him want to sneeze. Maybe they would take it out and let him eat since he was feeling so much better. His stomach rumbled loudly, as if to remind him of how long it had been since he had eaten solid food.

"Can you take this tube out, so I can eat? I'm starving." Jim asked Sarek. Sarek looked at Veen who nodded and approached Jim, quickly removing the tube. Jim sighed and smiled, that felt so much better. Sarek handed Jim a glass of water, which Jim drank quickly in one long gulp and held the empty glass out in a silent request for more.

Sarek refilled he glass and handed it to Jim, who quickly drank it down and asked for more. "Don't drink too much too fast it will make you sick." Veen said and gave Jim a bowel full of soup, which Jim promptly devoured.

"Can I have some more; something solid?" Jim asked hopefully. He promptly began to hiccup loudly. He tried holding his breath but the hiccups just kept coming.

"If that stays down and you still feel hungry, you can have more in an hour." Veen stated, removing the empty bowel.

Jim sighed, "Alright, what do you need, hiccup, to discuss?" Hiccup. Jim blushed.

"Jim," Sarek began. " While you were in Tarsus, something was done to you. We do not know the details of what was done, but we do know that whatever it was caused you drastic mental and physical changes. I'm sorry for this Jim, but we will help you any way we can." Sarek said.

Jim felt his anxiety level spike. "Changes? What kind of changes?" Jim asked and began to tremble slightly.

"Your DNA was altered. This caused major structural changes in your body and mind. Jim you may not yet be aware of it but you have developed physic abilities. In addition, your chromosomes are now different. We believe this caused a number of biological changes. Your bones are less dense almost completely hollow, your muscle mass has increased and so has you lung capacity. Your reproductive organs were also affected you still have a penis and testes but now also have a uterus and ovaries, which are currently dormant. Finally, you have developed a set of wings which given there size and structure will most likely enable you to fly." Sarek looked at Jim with wary eyes.

Jim began to hyperventilate. "What? No, that can't be right." Jim shouted squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"Jim, try to remain calm, turn around and look in the mirror behind you." Sarek said gently touching Jim shoulder. Sarek winced as a flood of emotions came pouring out at him but he forced himself to hold on and project calm reassuring thoughts to Jim.

Jim slowly turned his head and saw his back in the mirror. "Holy Shit!" He screamed, as he saw his wings for the first time. Jim unfurled them stretching them out to their full span. He began to flap instinctively and was quickly air borne. "How do get down?" He called down to Sarek and Veen. He hadn't even meant to fly up here, just started flapping and up he went.

"Tilt your wings down and glide." Sarek called. Jim did as he was told and landed smoothly. He wrapped his wings around himself and started to shake again. "Jim, we have landed on my home world of Vulcan. Come with me and meet your new family." Jim nodded numbly, feeling completely overwhelmed. Sarek thanked Veen for his treatment of Jim. Veen nodded in acknowledgement. "Live long and prosper."

Jim took in the planets environment as Sarek lead Jim to his home. The atmosphere was thin and arid and the landscape was deserts as far as the eye could see. Jim's wings twitched, as he imagined flying high above the sand and canyons. Still somewhat in shock from all the days' revelations, Jim entered Sarek's home and was taken by surprise when a beautiful human woman greeted him. "You must be James, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm Sarek's wife, Amanda." Behind her stood a young Vulcan. He was handsome, tall and broad shouldered with a straight nose, high cheekbones, smooth black hair and dark eyes. "This is our son Spock." The young Vulcan barely met his gaze.

"Live long and prosper," Spock said stiffly.

"Pleased to meet both of you." Jim said. He felt his face flush slightly. He tightened his wings closer together flush against his back. He felt more subconscious with each passing minute.

"Both of you may have noticed Jim's anomalies, his wings, most remarkably. In addition, he has psychic ability unlike most humans who are psi-null. This is a product of artificial genetic manipulation done on Tarsus," Sarek stated plainly. Jim face quickly went from pink to bright red.

"Sarek you're making the poor child uncomfortable," Amanda said gently taking Jim's arm. "You must forgive my husband Vulcan's are ruled by logic and it would be logical to state the facts pertaining to your appearance even though it may cause you embarrassment. He meant no harm."

Jim nodded relaxing slightly. "I know, Sarek has saved my life more than once." Just when Jim didn't think he could be more embarrassed, his stomach gurgled loudly.

"You must be hungry," Amanda said with a soft smile. Jim nodded. He liked Sarek's wife very much. "Come I have food prepared." He, Sarek, and Spock followed Amanda into the dining room.

"This is very good, what is it called?" Jim asked while quickly gobbling it down.

"Saffir," Sarek replied indicating the grain dish that Jim had just finished. Jim the then moved on to the soup. "Plomeek," Sarek stated before Jim even had a chance to ask. "Kreyla," Sarek said pointing to the bread. "Soltar," indicating the fruit. "As you have probably noted, Jim, Vulcan's are vegetarians." Sarek continued. Jim nodded and continued eating happily. "Jim when the meal is over I want to work with you on developing psychic shields." Jim nodded, slightly unsure what Sarek was talking about but figured he would explain soon enough. Jim noticed that Spock raised an eyebrow at his father's request.

Jim was on his way to meet Sarek in his study after dinner. Jim had eaten almost to the point of gluttony. He was stuffed. He rubbed his distended stomach and belched loudly. He flushed, thankful that the hallway was empty, and that no one heard it. Jim couldn't remember the last time he'd felt full. He yawned as his eyes started feeling heavy. He knocked on the door to the study. "Enter Jim," Sarek called. Jim came into the study. "Please sit down Jim." Sarek said indicating a chair.

By the time the lesson was done, Jim could barely keep his eyes open. He'd been fatigued before the lesson began and after intensive instructions on psychic and mental shields Jim was ready to drop. He struggled to remember which room was now his. "Second door on the right," Spock said as they met in the hall.

"Thanks," Jim mumbled trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably. He then made his way to his room where he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow with his wings spread wide.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Spock

Vulcan Star date 2246

Spock awoke the next morning to find James Kirk looking at photographs on the wall on his way out of the bathroom. "Greetings," Spock called while trying to avoid staring at the magnificent white and red wings.

Jim turned to him and gave him a small unsure smile. "Good morning, Spock." Jim answered stepping closer to him. Spock was shocked that he felt Jim's psychic presence without touching him. His father was definitely right to teach the human to shield as soon as possible. Jim was projecting his thoughts and feelings unconsciously. Spock could sense Jim's unease. He began to fidget slightly, his wings twitching slightly as well.

"I trust you slept well?" Spock inquired attempting to lessen Jim's unease and make him feel welcomed, as his mother had asked. Jim nodded and began to wring his hands as his mother often while nervous or upset.

"Do you play chess?" The question seemed to surprise Jim, but he nodded again. "I have an antique chess set in my room. You are welcomed to join me for a game if you so desire." Jim smiled softly and nodded. "Follow me," Spock replied.

Jim was surprisingly apt at chess, although Spock still prevailed. Jim's eyes began scanning his room once the game was finished and focused on his lute in the corner of the room. "What's that," Jim asked curiously.

"That is a Ka'athyra, or Vulcan lute," Spock replied.

"You play? What does it sound like?" Jim asked somewhat eagerly. Jim flushed immediately after asking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Jim had obviously mistaken Spock's look of surprise for displeasure.

"You did not, I assure you, and your question was a logical one. I was merely surprised that you take an interest in music. On Vulcan music and art are somewhat frown upon." Spock explained. Jim's brows furrowed in obvious confusion. "You will no doubt learn more about Vulcan culture and history while you are here. Would you like to hear me play?" Spock inquired. Jim smiled widely and nodded. Spock picked up his lute and began to play tradition Vulcan folk music from before the time of Surak. The instrument had soft clear tones and the melody was complex with different counterpoints blending together throughout. Jim could tell that it must take considerable talent to perform such a piece.

"That was beautiful. You are very talented." Jim grinned. Spock noted that his eyes seemed to shine. Jim's stomach rumbled loudly. Jim grin faded and he flushed placing a hand on his abdomen.

"Sorry, I'm turning into a bottomless pit." Jim murmured breaking eye contact.

"That statement is illogical." Spock assured. "You are quite obviously under weight and require more food to get back to an ideal healthy weight." Jim flushed again, but nodded. " Come to the kitchen where we can acquire sustenance."

Spock watched Jim quickly devour every bit of food put in front of him. After finishing it all, Jim smiled and yawned. "Sorry," Jim apologized. "For some reason, I get really sleepy after a big meal." Spock noticed that Jim soon began to squirm. "Excuse me, need to use the restroom." Jim explained as he stood up. Spock began clearing the dishes, when his mother entered the kitchen. She smiled brightly at him.

"How did you sleep darling? Is Jim up yet?" His mother asked noticing the dishes he was washing. Spock nodded. "How is he Spock? I'm worried about him. I can't imagine how difficult it must be adjusting to all of those changes, especially for someone as young as him."

"He seems unsure about a number of things mother which is logical, after all, as you pointed out, he has gone through drastic physical and mental changes." Spock allowed his mother to peck him on the cheek embrace him briefly.

"I'm a happy he will have you for support Spock. I always wanted more children and for you to have siblings and now, in a way, you do." His mother smiled leaving Spock to contemplate her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

James

Vulcan Star date 2246

The canyons and deep valleys shown as the light from the rising Vulcan sun hit them reflecting a stunning mixture of reds, browns, yellows and even hints of pink. It was at times like this when Jim felt truly at peace. He flew high above the desert, the wind on his face and under his wings. All of his worries and insecurities seemed to vanish with flight. Parts of him instinctively yearned for this time in the air. Jim smiled and closed his eyes briefly just enjoying the feeling of being aloft. When Jim's wings began to tire, he glided slowly downwards and flew home.

It had been just over two months since Jim was rescued from Tarsus and brought to Vulcan. Jim still found it difficult to believe how much his life had changed since Tarsus. The physical and mental changes were still occurring, but at a much slower rate. While Jim had gained weight and was now healthy, his large appetite remained secondary to an extremely high metabolism rate. He was prone to sudden drops in blood sugar if he didn't eat frequently during the day. He had also developed other distinct instinctual behaviors, which were not typical of humans. He often felt the urge to nest. His bedroom at home was quite atypical. In fact, he had even made himself nest deep in the canyon ridge to rest between flights. Additionally, he had developed an aversion to water. He could still tolerate showers but they had become rather unpleasant. He also often found himself producing distinct vocalizations similar to a doves coo when extremely pleased. The strongest behavior, however, was the need for flight. If Jim didn't fly regularly, he became physically and mentally unstable and aggressive. His psychic abilities now rivaled those of Vulcan's, and included a form of telepathy as well as telekinesis. He had developed strong shields and exceptional control with the help of both Sarek and Spock and was quite confident in his psychic stability. He also had grown stronger, still not as strong as Vulcan's but much more so than normal humans. Jim adjusted to all these changes remarkably well all things considered. The only thing that still worried him deeply were the possible changes that might come with puberty. Everything about it was still a huge unknown from when it would start to what would happen when it did. Jim was raised male and considered himself to be fully male, however there was a possibility that once puberty hit the female organs would become active rather than the male. Jim had asked healers if his womb could be removed but they always refused, unsure of the dangers and possible side effects that this could cause.

Jim sighed and tried not to dwell over things that he had no control over. Things could be a hell of a lot worse that was for sure. While Vulcan's in general pretty much ignored or looked down on him, he truly loved and respected his adoptive family. Amanda held a special place in his heart. He and Spock had also become remarkably close friends. While Spock still acted aloof at times, Jim knew this was a defense mechanism when he was feeling particularly emotional, and trying to hide it, although, Spock would never admit such a thing. Sarek was logical too the extreme but that was full-blooded Vulcan for you and Jim knew that in his own logical way he cared about his family deeply.

Jim let himself into the house and was confused when he heard Sarek and Spock speaking coldly to on another both of their voices slightly elevated in Vulcan. While Jim had picked up some Vulcan, he was still wasn't fluent and Spock and Sarek were talking at warp speed leaving Jim completely lost. Amanda stood in the corner of the room looking worried. "What's going on?" Jim asked.

Spock looked up at him. The tips of his ears flushed green with his distress. "I have been accepted to Starfleet Academy and wish to attend." Spock spoke tightly switching back to English for Jim's benefit.

"Illogical, S'chn T'gai Spock! You will attend Vulcan Science Academy. Starfleet is not acceptable." Sarek stated and then continued his objections in Vulcan. Jim glanced at Amanda to get her reaction. She was wringing her hands and pacing back and forth. Say something, he mouthed at her.

"Sarek! Enough!" Amanda shouted. Sarek's head snapped around to stared at his wife in shock. Spock turned to look at his mother in stunned silence as well. "Spock is no longer a child and can make his own decisions." Amanda stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Amanda, Spock is to stay on Vulcan and receive a proper education at a proper Vulcan institution." Sarek replied coldly to his wife.

"Sarek you need to think of what Spock wants and what is best for him. When I married you, I moved to Vulcan because I loved you. When we had a child, I allowed you to raise him in the Vulcan ways. I think that was a mistake. As much as both you and Spock try to ignore it, the fact remains that Spock is half human. Because of this, Vulcan's alienated him when all he tried to do was fit in and make you proud. Is it really any wonder that he does not want to continue his higher education here on Vulcan amongst the very people who continue to look down on him simply because of his human blood? Sarek please allow Spock to choose. If you love him, let him be happy in his own choices and destiny." For the first time, Sarek seemed at a loss for words. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He sighed, something, which Jim had never seen him do before.

"Your mother is right Spock you are old enough to make your choice. I will support your decision to go to Starfleet if that is what you truly desire." Sarek said softly. "I am proud of the man you are becoming." Amanda beamed a brilliant smile.

"Now, Sarek darling, was that really so hard?" Amanda asked. Touching her fingers to Sarek's in the Vulcan equivalent to a human kiss.

Spock mouth hung open in utter shock. He took a few deep breaths. Then in a shaky voice he said, "Thank you mother, father, Jim I love you all dearly and will miss you while I am gone."


	10. Chapter 10

PART II

Chapter X

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2247

Spock looked up from his from the lecture notes that he was taking at the chart in the textbook to which the instructor was inferring, the Venn diagram was illustrating the E=MC2 theory of relativity for his quantum mechanics course, which he was already familiar with. Spock recalled his schedule for his first year at Starfleet; the courses included astronomy, astrophysics, astrography, probability mechanics, comparative xenobiology, semiotics, quantum mechanics, and warp engineering. Spock did not anticipate any difficulties related to the curriculum. He was more concerned with his social skills. Spock was quickly coming to realize that while most of Starfleet's instructors were highly knowledgeable in their selected fields of study as well as sensitive to different alien customs, his fellow cadets were not. Fellow cadets were constantly casually touching Spock. As a touch telepath, this was highly unnerving. While Spock had strong shields, being touched without proper warning was highly uncomfortable. Additionally, Spock felt socially awkward; few cadets understood his need for logic and avoided him. Spock had hoped that Starfleet would give him a chance to be accepted for who he was, instead he was now isolated for different reasons. After just six months as Starfleet, Spock felt lonely and homesick.

Jim had been sending him regular communications, which he greatly appreciated. Spock went into great detail about his courses but he tried to be as vague as possible regarding his social life or lack thereof. Jim said he missed him and couldn't wait to join him in Starfleet. This brought a true smile to Spock's face. With Jim intelligence and perseverance, Spock had no doubt that he would be accepted.

"Spock, where have you been hiding?" Dr. Leonard McCoy asked with a grin. He sat down next to Spock grazing against his arm accidently. Spock braced himself and reinforced his shields so the doctor's thoughts and emotions would not affect him.

"Hiding is illogical doctor." Spock replied. McCoy dropped the comparative xenobiology textbook on the table. Spock raised an eyebrow, as he glanced at it.

"I just though I would let you know that I was reading ahead to the chapter on Vulcan's and I have to say you all are a very interesting physiologically. I already knew about the green copper based blood and the location of the heart at your side, as well as the increased strength and touch telepathy. I have a question for you, is it true that a Vulcan male penis is doubled ridged and nearly twice the size of a humans?" McCoy asked with a wicked expression.

Spock turned bright green. "Doctor that question is highly personal and inappropriate. Vulcan's are extremely conservative when it comes to sex, in fact, most do not have sex until after they are properly bonded." The doctor's jaw dropped and he began chuckling.

"Wait a minute Spock. Does that mean you're a virgin? Oh boy that explains a lot. You need to get laid to release some of that tension before you explode." Spock flushed green again, thinking about the numerous offers for casual sex he had received during his six months here at Starfleet from both male and female cadets. It seemed most cadets were eager to jump into bed as often as possible with as many people as possible. Spock had politely declined the offers and most took the hint and then avoided him completely afterwards no longer interested in a platonic friendship.

"Dr. McCoy, I would appreciate it if you would cease with the personal line of questioning." Spock said as he got up to leave.

"Come on Spock, don't be like that. A good roll in the hay would help you pull that stick out of your ass," McCoy called as Spock left.

Spock returned to his quarters in order to meditate. After a few hours of deep meditation, Spock felt more centered and in control of his emotions. His communicator chirped. Spock looked down and saw the message was from Jim. Spock read the message.

Hey Spock, it's Jim, just dropping you a line to see how things at Starfleet are going. Everything is status quo at here at home. Sarek is off world on a diplomatic assignment and Amanda is doing well. I have been trying to keep busy. I have been feeling antsy lately. I've had to spend more time flying. I don't know. I just feel off. I would love to come visit you at Starfleet. Hope all is well. Jim.

Spock frowned as he read the communication. While he would indeed enjoy a visit from Jim, He worried about Jim "feeling off." He trusted Jim completely. He was a powerful psychic with exceptional control, but flying for Jim was like meditation for Spock, a stress reliever. Something was causing an increased stress response in Jim and Spock wondered what it could be. He replied to the communication and invited Jim to come for a visit.

Chapter XI

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2247

Jim disembarked from the shuttle from Vulcan to San Francisco. He immediately took to the sky. He stayed at a high altitude to avoid detection until he was right above Starfleet. He then carefully landed. He pulled his wings tightly closed and pulled them flush against his back. Jim then put on a heavy trench coat, which was uncomfortable but hid his wings well. Starfleet had its share of aliens but Jim would most likely still cause heads to turn and attract unwanted attention. Jim headed towards the dorms where he knew he would find Spock.

Jim knocked on Spock's door. Spock opened it almost immediately. Jim took I minute to study his friend. Spock was still handsome with dark hair and eyes. He looked taller and slightly broader, his muscles clearly visible under his cadets uniform. His jaw line seemed a little stronger which just made him look more handsome. "You look good Spock. Can I get a hug?" Jim asked sincerely with a smile. He had missed Spock terribly.

Spock nodded. "Of course, Jim, but come inside first so you can take that coat off." Spock said as he helped Jim remove the coat. Jim immediately unfurled his wings stretching them out completely. Spock eyes widened at the sight his wings. "Jim, your wings." Spock said in an awed voice. He reached out to touch them without thinking, stroking the soft outer feathers along the bone. Jim moaned softly and arched his wings into the touch as pleasure shot through his whole body and heat pooled in his groin, causing his cock to stir. Spock pulled his hand away alarmed by his moan. "Sorry Jim, did I hurt you? I should have asked first." Spock was so worried that he hurt him that he failed to notice that Jim was half hard with arousal. Jim was so happy to see Spock he really couldn't care less. As Spock moved behind him to look more closely at his wings, Jim carefully adjusted himself. Thankfully, his erection had faded.

"No, its ok Spock. You didn't hurt me; my wings have just become really sensitive to touch. Now you owe me a hug." Said Jim, pulling Spock into a tight embrace. Jim began to coo softly without realizing it. Jim wrapped his wings around Spock's back creating a cocoon of brilliant white and red feathers. The color patterns on Jims wings had started to change in the last month, becoming more complex with several different shades of red. His wingspan had also increased by nearly a third. When Jim's wings were fully extended they measured nearly sixteen feet across. Jim could sense Spock's emotions of happiness and relief even with both of their shields up. That caused Jim to pause for a second. His telepathy must be strengthening. Spock allowed Jim to hold him for a few more moments before gently pulling away. Jim missed the contact as soon as it was gone.

"How are you Jim? Your last message had me worried." Spock asked looking Jim over critically. Jim knew he looked different. Aside from the obvious changes to his wings, he was also going through a growth spurt that started around the same time that the colors and patterns on his wings had started to change and he was still shooting up. He didn't have Spock's heavily defined muscles or bulk but he had gotten stronger. His muscles were defined but more long, lean and lithe. His hair was still blonde but had darkened a bit. His facial features remained the same, light blue eyes with full lips and sun kissed skin. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Jim, sit down and talk to me. I know something's wrong. What is it?" Spock motioned to the sofa in the living room. Jim sat with a sigh. He knew he needed to come clean to his whole family but he wanted to tell Spock first. Something had been causing more changes in Jim. Jim had a strong suspicion that he was going into puberty but had been avoiding seeing a healer. He knew it was unwise, but as the old saying went sometimes ignorance was bliss.

"Spock, I think I'm starting to hit puberty," Jim explained. He twitched nervously. Spock sat down next to him.

"Are you sure? You're only fourteen. Have you seen a healer?" Spock inquired.

"No Spock, I'm not sure that's just my best guess, but remember humans hit puberty earlier that Vulcan's early to mid teens, rather than late teens to early twenties. I haven't been to a healer yet. I didn't want to worry the family." Spock frowned. Jim looked away guilty.

"Jim you need to see a healer as soon as possible if you suspect something is going on." Jim began to tremble with nerves. The only one who knew about his dormant female organs was Sarek. Jim knew he needed to tell Spock the whole truth but couldn't help the anxiety that he was feeling.

"Spock there is something that you need to know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was ashamed. You know that my DNA was altered in Tarsus. I never told you that I have two sets of sex organs, one male and one female. Spock's eyes widened in shock. "So far, the female set has been dormant. I hope it stays that way. My symptoms have been pretty consistent with male puberty." Jim flushed with his admission. "At first the symptoms were pretty nonspecific. I have been going through a huge growth spurt, and my wingspan was increased dramatically with my feathers changing their colors and patterns. At first, I just thought I just was growing and maturing. My psychic abilities have also increased but I wrote that off as well. But then other strange things started happening making me suspicious. I started feeling anxious, aggressive and possessive for no apparent reason even though I flew regularly. My wings also became extremely sensitive to touch nearly as sensitive as my genitals." Jim's face was bright red by now and Spock was starting to blush as well. My penis and testicles have gotten larger and I started getting erections. I also have been having some pretty erotic dreams." Jim admitted.

Spock just stared at him. "Spock say something," Jim begged his anxiety skyrocketed. Jim started to regret telling Spock everything.

"Jim you must see a healer," Spock insisted. "It is dangerous for you to ignore symptoms of puberty especially with two sets of sex organs. If they both become active, and start releasing competing hormones that could cause numerous problems." Jim released the breath that he had been holding. Spock wasn't disgusted and think he was a freak, but he was worried about him.

Chapter XII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2247

Spock struggled with his emotions. Fear was illogical. Spock however could not shake the insidious feeling that something life changing was on the horizon. "Jim promise me that you will see a healer as soon as you return to Vulcan," Spock implored.

Jim bit his lip and looked away from Spock quickly. "Spock, I don't want everyone to know. Everyone already looks down on me on Vulcan because I'm different. If this gets out, it will be a hundred times worse." Jim said softly looking terribly unhappy. "I know it's dangerous to ignore, but I just need some more time to get my head around it."

Spock didn't like it but he would not betray Jim's confidence. "Jim, it is your decision but I do not think it is wise to avoid a healer," Spock stated with a frown.

"I'll think about it Spock, but can we please change the subject? I really don't want to talk about this any longer." Jim asked with a sigh. "Why don't you show me around campus? I love to see some of the simulation labs and maybe meet some of your fellow cadets." Jim smiled visibly brightening.

"Very well," Spock conceded. "The labs are on the north end of the campus," Spock said as he helped Jim put his coat back on. Spock led the way out of the dorms and towards the labs.

Jim took the opportunity to look around the campus. It was large and well maintained. There was a constant flow of professors and cadets. "Spock, I know you said that you were acing all of your classes but how do you like the program at Starfleet?" Jim asked.

"The program is excellent. I am learning sufficiently. My fellow cadets, however, can be disconcerting at times. They do not have the personal boundaries that I am used to on Vulcan. They are very casual about touch." Spock informed Jim.

Jim nodded. "I can see how that would stress you out Spock. Just tell them that you're a touch telepath and to be careful not to touch you without asking," Jim suggested. Spock nodded but did not bother to tell Jim that he had already asked his fellow cadets to do as Jim asked, but most did not listen. "Wow, this is amazing Spock!" Jim exclaimed as the entered the stimulation lab. The lab was filled with various high tech simulators including everything from flight to communications. Spock agreed the equipment was superb. "I really want to be accepted here Spock, too bad we aren't the same age or we could have been in the class and taken all of our courses together." Jim said wistfully.

"I concur that that would have been both beneficially and desirable Jim." Spock agreed with a smile. "Are you hungry? The cafeteria is next door." Spock said pointing out the window to large building.

"You bet Spock. My metabolism is through the roof so it's rare for me not to be hungry." Jim said as they began walking towards the building.

"There is a wide variety of food here. I am sure that you will find something you like." Spock said as he chose a simple salad for himself. Jim took his time looking through all the food on the menu and ordered pizza with a variety of toppings. They both took their seats at a small empty table.

"God, haven't had pizza in forever." Jim said with a grin. "So, Spock, I'd like to meet some of your friends if that's ok with you." Spock frowned. Before Spock could reply, he heard Dr. Leonard McCoy shout from across the cafeteria and when Spock looked that way he saw the doctor heading right towards him. Spock cringed and was tempted to push Jim out of the room just to avoid another encounter with the crass physician.

"Spock! Who's your friend? I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to offend you." Spock huffed and pulled away as McCoy deliberately touched his shoulder.

"I highly doubt that doctor." Spock murmured coldly. Jim frowned as he observed the encounter between the two of them. "Dr. McCoy, this is James Kirk." McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"An relation to George Kirk?" McCoy asked. Jim nodded still frowning slightly.

"He was my father," Jim answered stiffly. "How do you know Spock?" Jim started to fidget. Spock was sure he was uncomfortable in that coat with his wings confined.

"Spock and I are in the same xenobiology class. How do you two know each other?" McCoy inquired with a frown of his own. Spock wanted nothing more than to end the conversion so that he and Jim could leave before McCoy could ask any more personal questions that were best left unanswered.

"Jim came to live with my family after his parents died. If you will excuse us Dr. McCoy, we have to be going." Spock didn't wait for a response before heading towards the exit. Jim followed suit taking his slice of pizza with him.

"Good God Spock! What an overbearing ass. What the hell is his problem?" Jim asked as he swallowed the last of his pizza.

"Believe it or not that was fairly tame conversion for the doctor which is why I was in such a hurry to leave before he could ask anymore prying questions." Spock explained as they made their way back to the dorms. "I really do not believe Dr. McCoy has malicious intent. He just has no tact or restraint, which can be frustrating." Spock opened the door to his room so he and Jim could enter.

"So Spock you up for a game of chess? I want to try to break that winning streak that you have going." Jim said with a grin. Spock nodded and went in search of his chessboard.

Chapter XIII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2247

Jim's wings fluttered slightly in his excitement as he looked at the chessboard. "I think it is a stalemate Spock," Jim said gleefully. This is the closest I've ever come to beating you."

"Your skill has improved remarkably Jim," Spock conceded. Jim smiled as he looked up at Spock. Jim would really miss him. Sarek and Amanda were great but it was nice to be able to talk to someone closer to his own age. Jim wished he could stay here at Starfleet with Spock but typically cadets were not permitted to enroll before the age of seventeen. Perhaps Sarek could call in a few favors and Jim might be able to apply a year early.

"So Spock, have you met any other cadets in class that are not overbearing assholes?" Jim questioned with a wink. Jim really wanted to meet some of Spock's friends.

"Quite honestly Jim the majority of cadets that I have met have been either cold and aloof or overly friendly." Jim gave him a confused look.

"Overly friendly?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow.

"They have made overt unwanted sexual advances towards me," Spock clarified.

Jim stared at him with his mouth agape. "Wait a second Spock, people are hitting on you?" Jim bristled slightly at the thought not because he could not believe it. Spock was very handsome and intelligent but at the thought of how uncomfortable it must be for Spock. Sarek had given Jim a crash course in Vulcan history and had explained that Vulcan's did not engage in sex before becoming bonded. Their families around the age of seven typically prearranged Vulcan bonds. Jim had asked Sarek if Spock had an intended mate but Sarek had not answered his question directly. Jim was tempted to ask Spock himself but did not want to bring it up in case it was a sore subject.

Jim sighed. "Well Spock, it could be worse at least people think you're hot," Jim said with a smirk. Spock raised one eyebrow. Jim smiled. "How long is the full curriculum?" Jim asked changing the subject.

"The length depends on the track of study. Officer training typically takes four years, however accelerated programs are available. I am currently enrolled in the accelerated Vulcan program and should complete my training in two and a half to three years total." Spock answered as he began to put away the chessboard and its pieces. Jim frowned he had hoped that he could enroll before Spock graduated but that wasn't likely.

"Well Spock it's great that you're ahead of the curve, but looks like I'll miss you by a year. It's too bad really would have been fun. I guess I'll have just keep visiting. Will you promise to visit me after you graduate?"

"Of course Jim, as long as I am not indisposed with a space mission." Spock answered. Jim heart sank slightly. He'd forgotten that Spock would mostly be assigned his first mission shortly after graduation.

"Lets make the best of the rest of this visit. Have you been sight seeing around California yet Spock?" Jim asked as grabbed his coat.

Chapter XIV

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock looked around the auditorium at his surroundings. He and his fellow graduates were clad in the traditional terran caps and gowns. In addition, Spock wore the multicolored tasseled ropes around his neck indicating his multiple honors. Spock could hardly believe that this day had come. As he looked around the room, he found his family in the audience. They all looked proud. Jim had been accepted to Starfleet and would be starting almost immediately after Spock graduated for early admission in summer. Spock would not receive his first official space mission assignment until December, so he would actually have some free time. Because of his outstanding performance at the academy, he had been offered a teaching internship over the summer and a faculty position at Starfleet after the internship. He was seriously considering at least completing the internship while awaiting his first assignment. He would be able to gain some teaching experience as well as spend some time with Jim while he was enrolled at the academy. Spock returned his attention to the keynote speaker as he began his address to the graduates.

Spock went in search of his family as he made his way through the crowd of new graduates. The ceremony had been brief, considering the size of the graduating class. He quickly spotted Jim with his brilliantly colored wings. Even when Jim kept his wings tightly closed against his back, the colors and patterns were clearly visible. Jim had decided not to cover his wings for the ceremony because for one it was terribly uncomfortable for him keep his wings covered for extended periods of time and second it would be nearly impossible for him to keep his wings secret for his entire education at Starfleet so he might as well just "let it all hang out" as Jim would say.

"Spock over here," Jim called to him when he spotted Spock. Both his mother and father waved and smiled as Spock made his way over to them.

"Spock, I'm so proud of you darling," his mother exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight embrace. She pulled out her camera. "Picture time!" Spock posed with his family as the pictures were taken. "Darling we are all going out to celebrate," his mother stated with a smile.

They were seated in a restaurant that specialized in vegetarian dishes. The food was excellent. "Spock have you received a post graduate mission assignment?" Sarek inquired.

"I have not yet received orders regarding my first mission but I was informed that those will not be expected for about six months. I was, however offered at teaching internship at Starfleet in the mean time, which I would be able to complete that would make me eligible for a faculty position upon its completion." Spock explained. He could see the surprised looks on his parent's faces as they took in his statement.

"Spock, that's awesome!" Jim blurted out and flushed as he took in Sarek and Amanda's shocked faces. "Isn't it?" Once Amanda recovered, she nodded.

"Of course it is." Amanda said and looked at he husband to gage his reaction.

Sarek finally broke his silence. "They must think highly of your performance to offer you an internship." Spock felt an illogical wave of relief. He'd been reluctant to inform his father of the internship because he feared that Sarek would not approve.

"I desire to complete the internship, I doubt that I will accept the teaching position rather than my first space mission but the teaching experience will be beneficial in the interim." Spock stated and could see the relief on his fathers face.

"Logical," Sarek said. Jim was grinning from ear to ear practically bouncing with excitement. Spock smiled at he looked at Jim his excitement was contagious.

"Spock, this is great! I'll be able to see you while you complete your internship. I promise not to be too bad of an influence." Jim said playfully with a wink.

Chapter XV

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim looked around his dormitory; he was surprised to learn that he would have a roommate. Evidently early admission cadets were paired up for summer classes in the dorms. Jim began unpacking his belongings; he chose one of the beds on opposite sides of the room. Jim sighed, the space was definitely going to be cramped but there wasn't much that he could do about that. At least it was only for the summer. He looked down at his room assignment evidently he was to be paired with Hikaru Sulu who was on the navigation track. Jim hoped that they would get along, the last thing he wanted or needed was a feud with his roommate. At least Spock would be here with him. Jim was psyched. He was so pleasantly surprised that Spock would be accepting the teaching internship. His communicator chirped. Jim looked down at the message.

Jim, I hope that the find your living quarter's adequate. I will be free after 1730 and will meet you at your dormitory if that is acceptable. Regards, Spock.

Jim smirked and answered quickly that the meeting would be acceptable. Spock was still very formal even with the time he had spent on Starfleet away from his home on Vulcan. Jim was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door. "Come in," Jim called out. The door opened and a young man who must he his roommate entered. He was of Asian descendant as his name had implied. His eye's widened briefly as he took in Jim's appearance most notably his wings. "Hi, I'm James Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim. I'm pleased to meet you. You must be Hikaru Sulu, my new roommate." Jim held out his hand, which Hikaru accepted to shake.

"Pleased to meet you to," Hikaru said with a slightly overwhelmed smile. Jim lowered his shields very slightly, not enough to read thoughts just enough to get a very basic impression. He was relieved to sense that while surprised and curious, Hikaru held no immediate animosity towards him. He then put his shields back up completely. "Sorry to stare but the basic information that they gave me indicated that you were human, must have been a typo," Hikaru explained.

Jim smirked. "Technically, I am, but that's a really long story for another time." Jim said in a tone that left no room for argument. Hikaru looked like he wanted to more information but let it drop. "I picked a bed already and was just starting to unpack. I hope that's ok with you." Hikaru nodded.

"That's fine. I guess I'll do the same. So you're on the officer's command track?" Hikaru asked as he began unpacking. Jim nodded. For now, he thought to himself. One thing that Jim had learned to accept was that things in life rarely went as planned. "I'm going to be concentrating on navigation as you probably know but I saw that Starfleet offers some really extensive botany courses. I might take a few as electives. That subject holds a lot of personal interest for me. If you need to know anything about plants, I'm your man."

"I'll keep that in mind, although I don't usually have a lot of plant related questions." Jim said with chuckle. "God this room is small! We are going to be packed in like sardines." Jim complained with a sigh.

"No worries, Jim. I'm Japanese. If there's one thing that you learn, it's how to utilize limited space." Hikaru said with a chuckle of his own. It was then Jim decided that he and Hikaru Sulu would get along just fine.

Chapter XVI

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock headed toward the student dormitories in search of Jim. His own housing was now located in the faculty living quarters. The rooms as expected were much more spacious and more lavish than the student dorms. Spock's first day of internship had been informative. He was assisting a number of professors whose classes included communications, engineering, as well as navigation.

Spock was taken aback when young man who most definitely was not Jim answered the door. At first, Spock thought he must be at the wrong door, but then he heard Jim ask "Spock is that you?" Jim came to the door as the other young man stepped aside. "Spock this is my roommate, Hikaru Sulu." Jim explained with a gesture towards the young man. "Hikaru, this is Spock, a very close friend of mine." Hikaru frowned as he looked at Spock.

"Are you the TA for my introduction to Astro-navigations class?" Hikaru asked, as he looked Spock over closely. Spock nodded.

Jim started laughing in response to the question. "What are the odds Spock? Wait,forget I asked. You probably really could calculate them." Jim took Spock's arm as he led him into the cramped room.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sulu. I look forward to seeing you in class. Jim, this room is rather small. Perhaps we should continue our visit in my quarters?" Spock suggested. Jim nodded.

"Spock and I going to catch up. I'll see you later Hikaru." Jim said as he and Spock made their way out the door.

Spock opened the door to his quarters and Jim stepped in. "Wow,Spock, this is so much nicer than my room." Jim said as he looked around.

"How was your first day of class Jim?" Spock asked with genuine interest. Jim smiled and it lit up his entire face. At nearly eighteen, Jim had definitely matured and was extremely handsome. His dirty blonde hair shone with natural sun-streaked highlights no doubt from all of the flying he did. His face had matured but was not overly masculine. He had the same bright blue eyes, high cheekbones and full lips. His physique was still lean and lithe, with small but defined muscles no doubt to help accommodate flight. His wings,as always, were a magnificent sight to behold with intricate patterns and a variety of white and red and pink tones. Spock knew that Jim was extremely personable and charming. Spock still felt awkward in his own skin and often envied Jim for his ability to be so comfortable with himself despite all that he had been through.

"It was great Spock. I'm sure I'll do great here. It was a bit of a surprise finding out I would have a roommate, but Sulu seems really cool and easy going. Spock there is one thing that I am a little worried about. I have to have a full physical tomorrow at Starfleet Medical Academy." Jim began to fidget which was a tell tale sign that he was nervous.

"Do not worry Jim. Annual physicals are required for all students and faculty at Starfleet. The examination is routine." Spock said attempting to calm Jim's nerves.

"I figured that Spock but I haven't been to a healer since I first came to Vulcan." Jim said looking somewhat guilty. Spock frowned. Jim flushed and looked away.

"Jim do you mean to tell me you have not been examined since my father initially brought you to live with us almost four years ago? That is reckless and dangerous! I know that it makes you uncomfortable but some things are just necessary. You of all people should understand this with your history and unique physiology." Spock stared at Jim in complete disbelief. During their communications, Jim had never directly lied but had implied that his health was fine and Spock had assumed that he saw a healer shortly after his visit with Spock during his first year at Starfleet.

"I know Spock and I'm sorry but I was scared. I will go tomorrow. I don't have a choice." Jim began to tremble violently and hyperventilate as Spock was assaulted by feelings of guilt and terror. Jim must have dropped his shields in his distress and was now strongly projecting. Spock strengthened his shields but could still feel Jim's distress. Spock was hesitant to touch him but knew that a meld would be the quickest and easiest way to calm him. While Spock had helped to teach Jim to build his shields, he had never melded with him. Sarek was the only one who had done it.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock said as placed his fingers on Jim's psi points. Spock was quickly pulled into Jim's mind. He sent feelings of love and reassurance but he was still having difficulty calming Jim. Spock now realized just how strong Jim's psychic gifts had become. Spock who himself was a very strong telepath amongst Vulcan's despite his mixed heritage, should have been able to calm Jim quite easily. Spock sought out Jim's mental presence but only found fear as old memories of his abuse during Tarsus overwhelmed Jim's mind. Spock was horrified at what he saw. Spock knew that Jim had been through a lot but he never had realized how terrible his life had been and what abuses he had seen and been exposed to. Spock was forced to delve deeper into Jim's mind, which was dangerous for both Jim and himself. Spock finally felt Jim's presence hidden deep in the recesses of his mind attempting to hide from the memories. "Jim, come with me." Spock called gently. Once Jim felt Spock's presence he clung too it like a drowning man to a life raft. Spock attempted to carefully complete the meld and release both Jim and himself but Jim was able to make his way into Spock's mind circumventing his shields.

Chapter XVII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim felt Spock's presence in his mind amongst the chaos. He clung to Spock even as Spock's presence attempted to leave. Jim was pulled through a barrier as he entered a quiet serene place, which instinctively felt like home. Jim calmed immediately now that he had escaped the terrifying memories and chaotic thoughts that had been plaguing him. He felt completely at peace here more so than he ever felt in his own mind. He didn't ever want to leave. Slowly, as his thoughts calmed, Jim realized where he was. This was Spock mind! Spock must have initiated a mind meld. He could see bits and pieces of Spock's memories and thoughts. He then realized that Spock's mental presence was attempting to carefully gently guide him out. He had been so overwhelmed with fear that he had been unconsciously resisting letting go of Spock's presence. Now that he was calm he released his hold, which allowed Spock to end the meld.

When Jim opened his eyes. He saw that Spock was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "Oh God! Spock are you Ok?" Jim asked. Spock didn't respond causing Jim's anxiety to skyrocket. "Spock, say something!" Jim cried. Spock didn't answer but at least his breathing had calmed. Then Spock's eyes closed and his body went limp. Jim strengthened his shields and carefully positioned Spock lying down on the coach. "It has got to be a healing trance," Jim murmured to himself as looked at Spock's still form. Jim didn't want to risk further damage attempting to read Spock's mind especially if he was not conscious and shielding.

Jim didn't know what to do. He knew that if Spock had indeed put himself into a healing trance then he would most likely recover quickly without further intervention, but Jim could not be sure if that was the case. This was his fault. If he hadn't flipped out on Spock he wouldn't have attempted to meld and would have never been harmed enough to fall into a trance. Jim tried to remember what had happened during the meld that could have injured Spock but couldn't think of anything. All he remembered was feeling terrified in his own mind and then being calm and at peace in Spock's. Jim wondered how that was even possible. Sarek had melded with him before but it had never been that personal. He had been in Jim's mind and projected calming feelings to Jim but Jim had never entered Sarek's mind and seen his thoughts.

Jim reluctantly picked up his communicator and called Starfleet Medical Academy. After being put on hold and transferred to three different departments, Jim was finally connected with a physician. He went over what happened with the doctor who told him that they would send a physician who was qualified to examine a Vulcan over right away and that as long as Spock was breathing and not cyanotic it would be easier not to move him until after he was properly examined. Jim waited anxiously for the doctor and watched Spock like a hawk. His breathing was even and unlabored and his color was good. There was a knock at the door and Jim jumped up to answer it.

Chapter XVIII

McCoy

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Dr. Leonard McCoy nearly had a heart attack when Jim opened the door to Spock's room. "What the fuck!" McCoy blurted out before he could think better of it. He stared at Jim's wings in utter shock. "What are you?" McCoy asked totally at a loss for explanation. He had studied practically every known alien species in the galaxy but he had never studied anything that resembled Jim.

"Great it figures that they would send you. Are you really qualified to treat Vulcans?" Jim asked as McCoy followed him to where Spock was lying on the coach. McCoy frowned. Did he know this alien? He certainly seemed to know him. McCoy racked his brain but came up empty.

"Have we met?" McCoy asked. Jim frowned then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you obviously don't remember. That's really not important right now. Will you please take a look at Spock? I'm really worried that he's hurt." Jim pleaded his eyes clouded with worry.

McCoy nodded and took out his tricorder. He quickly ran it over Spock. "It appears that he has put himself into a healing trance, which should self-resolve very soon. I can't speculate on the injury that may have caused it, but you can ask him when he wakes up." McCoy said as he put away his tricorder. "What exactly happened here? I was told that he fell into a trance after a mind meld. That is very unusual for Vulcan's they are strong telepaths and have airtight mental shields that they develop and learn to control in early childhood."

Jim sighed. He really didn't want to go into specifics with McCoy of all people. Just as Jim was about to tell the whole story, Spock began to stir. "Dr. McCoy what are you doing here?" Spock asked looking confused.

"You gave your friend and I quite the scare Spock, damn hobgoblin!" McCoy admonished as Spock looked around still obviously confused.

"What did you call him?" Jim shouted obviously offended.

"Cool your jets kid. I didn't mean it maliciously. Spock and I went through Starfleet together we both recently graduated and are awaiting our first space mission assignments. Spock's interning for teaching and I'm working at Starfleet medical for some experience with treating aliens and making some extra cash as an added bonus. I'm telling you when my wife divorced me. She was a real vulture. All she left me was bones." McCoy complained.

"I can see why she left you." Jim mumbled under his breath. Hmm, McCoy hummed. "Nothing," Jim said with a sigh as he turned his attention back to Spock. "Spock, are you ok?"

Spock blinked and nodded. "I am much improved. I do not require medical attention Dr. McCoy. I am sorry for any inconvenience that I may have caused you." Spock sat up looking much more alert.

"Are you sure Spock? We could head down to Starfleet Medical and I could give you a more comprehensive scan." McCoy asked with a frown.

"I am quite sure, thank you. If it would make you feel better doctor I can stop by tomorrow after my classes to follow up." Spock bargained.

"Ok Spock, you've got a deal. Nice meeting you." McCoy said a glancing briefly at Jim who didn't offer his name as McCoy made his way out the door.

Chapter XIX

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock breathed a sigh of relief as McCoy left the room. Spock was more embarrassed than anything else. When he had melded with Jim he had been disturbed by not only the terrible memories in Jim's mind, but also the fact that Jim had been able to circumvent his shields and enter his mind so easily. Spock had been afraid that neither he nor Jim would find their way out of the meld. Between those two factors Spock had a very un-Vulcan like panic attack after the mind meld that caused him to fall into a healing trance. In all honesty, Jim's presence in his mind once Jim had calmed had been extremely soothing. Spock had a feeling that if he were to meld with Jim again when Jim was calm and not completely terrified that their minds would be highly compatible.

"Spock, are you really Ok?" Jim asked softly looking haunted as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Spock heart broke as he heard the anguish in Jim's voice. He was tempted to touch Jim in gesture of comfort but was not sure his shields were strong enough for that yet.

"Jim, you didn't hurt me. The meld did not go as I expected it to and that caused me great anxiety, which led to the healing trance. It was not as serious as it first appeared." Spock admitted shamefully. "I meant to reassure you and all I caused was more stress for both of us."

"Spock, don't blame yourself! I flipped out on you. You did what most Vulcan healers would do and melded. I shouldn't have circumvented your shields. I honestly don't even know how I did it. I'm sorry." Jim said still looking miserable.

"Jim your psychic abilities are very strong. In fact, they are most likely now stronger than my own. That is how you were able to get around my shields." Spock said solemnly. "Will you be Ok at your physical tomorrow? Do you want me to come with you?" Jim turned beet red.

"I'll be ok Spock." Jim assured. "Spock, if you're ok, I think that I really should fly as soon as possible." Spock nodded his assent. "I'm going to go fly, I'll bring my communicator with me." Jim made his way out of the room.

Spock groaned. What a disaster! If Spock had known what a powerful psychic Jim had become, he would never have attempted a meld. He would certainly never attempt to do that again. Spock sat up and closed his eyes slipping into meditation.

Chapter XX

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim flew with all his might high above the sequoia trees. He had flown deep into California's Sequoia and Kings canyon. Jim felt his anxiety lessen. He glided lower and landed high in the branches of a Sequoia. Jim still felt guilty over what happened with Spock. Jim knew that he still had issues with medical examinations. Even though Jim knew that the exams were routine and non-invasive, the mere thought of medical exams and equipment brought back the nightmares of Tarsus. Jim had adjusted remarkably well to all the changes and adversity that life had thrown at him, but this was the one issue that he just couldn't seem to get past.

Jim knew that he would no longer be able to avoid all types of exams. He needed to have the physical tomorrow. He just hoped that he wouldn't have another anxiety attack. Jim was just thankful that Spock was all right. He wouldn't have ever been able to forgive himself if he had hurt Spock. While Jim was naturally friendly and outgoing, he had made very few friends on Vulcan because of his obvious differences. Jim hoped that Starfleet would prove to be different. For all of his smiles, Jim was often still lonely. That was why he was so excited that Spock would be staying at Starfleet for the internship even if it would only be for six months. Spock was his closest friend. Jim felt a wave of warmth engulf his body and a tightening deep inside him as he remembered how at peace he had felt in Spock's mind. Jim flushed when he looked down to see a bulge in his pants. He squirmed and adjusted himself. Jim was still a virgin although he had developed a strong libido becoming aroused rather easily.

Jim looked down as his communicator chirped. He was surprised to see that the message was from Sulu rather than Spock.

Jim,

I wanted to let you know that Spock stopped by hoping to catch you; he wanted to tell you that he is fine and not to worry.

Hikaru Sulu

Jim frowned when he realized how long he had been gone. He tended to loose track of time when he was flying. He took to the sky headed back to Starfleet.  
By the time Jim reached Starfleet, he was exhausted. He had flown at top sped the entire time. He headed back towards his dorm room to take a very quick shower. He opened the door and was greeted by Hikaru's smiling face. "Wow Jim, you look beat. I've got some leftover's from dinner if you're interested." Hikaru asked happily.

Jim returned the smile. "Thanks, I never turn down food. I can be like a garbage disposal." Jim confessed with a wink as he made his way to the tiny refrigerator and dug into the leftovers food with gusto.

Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "No way! I find that hard to believe. You're really thin I don't know where you would put it all." Jim just smiled. He liked Sulu well enough but wasn't about to open a line of questioning that was potentially endless.

"How are your classes going so far?" Jim asked hoping to keep the conversation neutral as he finished the leftovers.

"Ok, I guess. It is kind of hard to estimate the difficulty of a course solely based on its syllabus." Hikaru explained. Jim cleared the table and began washing the dirty dishes.

"Well I'm sure you'll do well. I pretty good with most areas of academics, so if you need help, just give me a holler. I'm covered in sweat and I stink. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then hit the sack. Thanks again for the food." Jim said as he made his was into the small bathroom.

Chapter XXI

Hikaru

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Hikaru was left staring as Jim closed the bathroom door and turned on the water. Hikaru couldn't make heads or tails of his roommate. He seemed friendly and interested about Hikaru, but offered little to no personal information about himself. Evasive that was the word that came immediately to mind. Hikaru never considered himself overly nosey, but his curiosity was most definitely peaked. Hikaru assumed Jim must have his reasons for being so guarded, but it was still difficult not to speculate about his history.

Jim also seemed to know assistant professor Spock personally, another strange coincidence. Hikaru knew that Vulcans were by nature very private people, borderline clannish. How would a so-called human meet and befriend a Vulcan. It could not have been at Starfleet as Spock had already graduated and Jim had just been admitted. Hikaru smirked as he thought of another classmate he had recently met while in his introduction to linguistics class.

Nyota Uhura was on the communications track and was simply beautiful. She was already fluent in several languages. Hoping to impress her, Hikaru had greeted her in Japanese. When she told him that she hadn't learned that language yet, he offered to tutor her if needed. At first she seemed a bit put off by the offer, but then told him that she would keep it in mind. Hikaru hoped that she would take him up on it and he could get to know her better and perhaps start dating.

Jim was on the command track and surprisingly he and Hikaru only had one class together basic warp design, which was a required course for every track. While they both were taking several of the same required courses, their schedules were different. Hikaru hoped that Jim would eventually loosen up a bit and stop being quite so secretive but only time would tell on that account.

The door to the bathroom opened and Jim came out already dressed. "I'm going to see if I can track down Spock. I'll see you later Sulu." Jim called as he had his way out the door.

Chapter XXII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim took a deep breath as the receptionist called his name leading him into an exam room. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Please take off your clothes and put on a gown." The receptionist said cheerfully as she placed the forms that Jim had filled out into his new chart for the doctor closing the door behind her. Jim divested quickly and put on the paper gown. He then jumped up on the table with the paper covering feeling it crinkle as he shifted uncomfortably. God! This was the last place he wanted to be. Jim had spoken with Spock last night and told Spock again that he would be fine and not to come with him. Jim closed his eyes and tried to relax. He had never really been very apt at meditation. Both Spock and Sarek had attempted to teach him and encouraged him to practice but flying had always been much more effective at relieving stress for Jim. Never the less, Jim took slow deep breaths and attempted to clear his mind completely. Just as his mind started to go blank there was a knock at the door and Jim's eyes snapped open. "Come in," Jim said gravely.

Jim's eyes widened when he saw that the doctor was none other than Dr. Leonard McCoy. Jim barely stifled a groan. Of all the rotten luck, Jim was seriously tempted to ask for another physician but bit his tongue. "James T. Kirk, that name sounds familiar have we met?" McCoy asked. He was so busy looking at the chart that he hadn't bothered to look up at Jim.

"Yes." Jim answered just as McCoy finally looked at him. McCoy stared in disbelief evidently stuck speechless with his mouth hanging opened in shock. The look on his face was almost worth the trip and Jim's shoulders started to shake with stifled laughter. McCoy closed his mouth with a frown.

"What's so funny?" McCoy asked.

"The look on your face was priceless." Jim said feeling slightly more at ease. McCoy's frown deepened and he picked up a tricorder. Jim felt his anxiety spike when he saw it. "I think I ought to let you know that I get really anxious around doctors and medical equipment." Jim said seriously as he braced himself for the exam and strengthened his mental shields. Something in McCoy's face seemed to change and he looked at Jim almost sympathetically.

"I was reading your chart and I'm a bit confused. It says your human but your DNA is altered and you have abnormal chromosomes. How did that happen?" McCoy questioned and to Jim's surprise McCoy spoke softly and slowly approached Jim. "Anything you say here is confidential protected under doctor patient privilege." Jim bit his lip. He felt his eyes tearing up.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you just please get this over with as quickly as possible?" Jim begged his voice shaking slightly. McCoy looked like he was going to argue but then seemed to change his mind. He nodded at Jim and turned on the tricorder.

"I'm going to scan you first, then do the physical exam." McCoy explained as he ran the tricorder over the length of Jim's entire body. He frowned as he looked at the readings. "This can't be right. It must be broken." He turned and pulled out a second one from a nearby drawer. "Let's try this again." McCoy repeated the scan and his frowned deepened. "What the hell? They both can't be broken."

"What is it saying?" Jim asked as his heart rated jumped. McCoy huffed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Well your vital signs are slightly off; increased heart rate, blood pressure and respirations, most likely due to your obvious anxiety, but that's not what concerns me. It is giving me a host of abnormal physiologically readings. Your bones are less dense than normal almost completely hollow, you have increased muscle mass and lung capacity. Of course, there are also your wings but what is disturbing me are your hormone and reproductive readings. It saying that you have two sets of sex organs." McCoy answered looking confused. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. Those were all thing that he already knew. There were not any unpleasant surprises yet.

"Yeah. I was told that I have a uterus and set of ovaries, which were dormant." Jim explained. McCoy said nothing, just looked taken aback.

"You could have mentioned that in your history form. I am going to start the physical exam now. I go head to toe." McCoy warned. McCoy did a complete and very though physical. Jim had almost died of embarrassment when he got to the reproductive assessment. McCoy checked his penis and testes that in itself was humiliating enough. He then attempted to palpate the thin slit directly behind Jim's testicles across his perineum, which was no longer completely sealed. Jim jumped like he was electrified and nearly kicked McCoy in the face accidently. "Shit! Did I hurt you? I didn't palpate hard or use any pressure." Jim turned bright red and shook his head. "Sensitive, I'll bet. I really should give you a complete pelvic exam with a pap smear, but that is pretty invasive. Have you had one before?"

Jim shook his head. "It only recently opened and before you ask no I have not had a period. What's a pelvic exam and pap?" Jim asked with dread.

McCoy sighed. "I would use an instrument to open the vaginal walls and visualize and palpate your cervix with one hand and apply pressure on your abdomen with the other to check your ovaries. I also insert a swab to get a sample for analysis. I really hesitate to do it on someone who hasn't had vaginal intercourse before, the speculum is quite large and it might prove painful." Jim began to shake at the mere thought. He shook his head.

"Please don't!" He begged. "I don't think I could handle it." McCoy nodded his assent.

"Ok. I was able to get basic information from the tricorder. That should be sufficient. Jim I should warn you while your testosterone levels are higher than you estrogen right now and you appear to have gone through male puberty, your uterus and ovaries are not dormant. While they are not producing enough hormones to induce menstruation, they are certainly capable of doing so if your hormone levels were to shift for some reason. Try not to worry about it, but keep it in mind." Jim nodded numbly. He was just desperate to leave at this point. "Jim, listen if you ever change your mind and need to talk, I'm here. I may not be a psychiatrist but I can listen." Jim nodded again not trusting his voice. McCoy sighed. "Well that's it for the physical. Do you have any questions?" Jim shook his head.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy," Jim said softly. McCoy nodded solemnly.

"You're welcome, Jim." McCoy said as Jim left the exam room. Jim made his way back towards the dorms thinking perhaps McCoy wasn't the asshole that Jim had first thought.

Chapter XXIII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock looked around the classroom. All the cadet's heads were down as they studied the exams. Spock was proctoring the first of the three exams for the Astro-navigations class. It had been just over a month since he began his internship teaching. While Spock had found the experience enjoyable, he was pretty sure that teaching would not be his primary profession and therefore would not accept the faculty position. He enjoyed teaching but there was a distinct lack of excitement. Space travel was what he yearned for. Spock was very glad for the opportunity for the internship, however, as he had been able to spend a good deal of time with Jim when he was not in class.

Spock smiled as he thought of Jim. As expected, Jim was excelling in all of his classes and had adjusted very well to life at Starfleet. Though he still regularly complained about the small dormitory that he was forced to share with Cadet Sulu. Jim liked his roommate but complained that the tiny room was making him claustrophobic. If it were not against regulations, Spock would have offered that Jim share his much larger room. Spock had run into Dr. McCoy a couple of weeks ago. He had inquired about both Spock and Jim's health. This caused Spock a bit of suspicion. When Spock had questioned Jim about the physical that he had completed, Jim insisted that it went fine and that there was nothing found that he didn't already know. Spock hoped that it was true but still worried about it. Jim had become quite upset when he brought it up.

Spock checked the time. "Ten minutes remain." He called to the cadets who all looked at the clock. Spock would be meeting Jim in the cafeteria for lunch after the exam.

As the last cadet turned in their exam, Spock gathered them up and put them in his briefcase to grade later. He made his way towards the professor's office to drop off the exams. As he made his way down the hall, he was greeted by Cadet Nyota Uhura. "Assistant professor Spock, how are you?" Cadet Uhura asked with a smile. Cadet Uhura was in his Xenolinguistics class and was a dedicated pupil.

"I am well cadet. And you?" Spock inquired politely. She beamed at him leaning in closer nearly touching him. Spock took a small step back. Before she could answer, Cadet Sulu came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder clearly startling her.

"How's it going Nyota? We're still on for tonight, right?" Sulu asked. She frowned at him for a moment.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't sneak up behind people like that. You'll give someone a heart attack." She admonished leaving Sulu looking slightly guilty.

"Sorry, Nyota." He looked at Spock. "Wow! That exam was a killer professor Spock. Did you write it?" Sulu asked with an easy smile. Spock nodded. "Damn, you're tough."

Spock looked at his watch Jim would most likely be waiting for him by now. "It was pleasurable speaking to both of you, but I really must be going." Spock explained. Both Sulu and Uhura nodded and waved goodbye.

Spock quickly made his way to the cafeteria. He quickly found Jim at one of the smaller tables. He had already chosen his meal but hadn't started eating yet. Spock went through the line and paid for his meal returning to meet Jim. "Hey Spock, how has your day been?"

"It has been satisfactory Jim. How are you?" Spock began to eat his soup and salad and Jim was tearing through his own large tray of food.

"Great! We were in the simulation labs most if the day. It was epic. I got to shoot at things the whole morning." Jim confessed with a wink his eyes bright with mischief. Spock grinned at the thought. "Spock do you mind if I stop by your room tonight and hang out. Sulu finally convinced Uhura to take him up on his offer to teach her Japanese and they'll both be at the dorm tonight. I figured it would be mutually beneficially if I wasn't there to give them some privacy if you know what I mean." Spock raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Cool. I'll see you tonight then Spock." Jim exclaimed.

"I look forward to it Jim." Spock replied truthfully. Jim stretched in his chair unfurling his wings. Spock took a second to admire them. Even under the artificial lighting the in the cafeteria, his feathers seemed to gleam and shine. "Jim, I have spoken with my mother and she wishes to arrange to visit us at Starfleet before the end of my internship." Spock informed Jim.

"Really?" Jim asked. "It's a really long trip. That's a pleasant surprise." Spock agreed his parents had only made one trip to Starfleet for his graduation, although Jim had managed to make the trip several times before Spock graduated. "When do they want to come?"

"They did not give an exact date but informed me that they would tell me when they were sure." Spock said. Both he and Jim had finished their lunches. They put their trays away.

"When is your last class today Spock?" Jim asked as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"1500 hours which will conclude at 1550. I will be free anytime after that." Spock replied.

"Ok Spock, my last class is at 1600. I'll probably drop about 1700." Jim said. "I have to get to my next class. See you later Spock." Jim said with a wave.

Chapter XXIV

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim knocked on Spock's door. Spock answered and let him in. Spock had changed out of his normal suit and tie, which he normally wore for teaching into jeans and a tee shirt. Jim did a double take while Spock still looked handsome in it; Jim had never seen him dressed so causally before. The room smelled awesome. Spock had a small kitchenette and as well as his own bathroom. He must have decided to cook. Jim was slightly ashamed that he hadn't even known that Spock knew how. "Sit down Jim. I cooked us dinner. I did not want to stain my clothing while cooking," Spock explained as Jim looked over his attire. The tee shirt was tight around his chest extenuating his wide muscular chest and shoulders but fit normally around his slim waist, while the jeans emphasized his tone butt and long legs. Jim blushed slightly; he shouldn't be looking at Spock that way. They were close friends. Despite this, Jim had found himself fantasying about and admiring Spock more and more lately. Jim was beginning to suspect he might be gay. While he could appreciate female beauty, the only one he seemed to want was Spock. He wasn't sure if it was true attraction or some type of misplaced love. Jim tried to shove it to the back of his mind for now.

Jim sat at the small dinette table. Spock brought over the food. It consisted of a wide variety of Vulcan traditional dishes. Jim was impressed. "Spock how did you get the ingredients for half of these dishes." Jim asked clearly puzzled.

"I was already in possession most of the required ingredients, but I was forced to make a number of modifications. I hope everything is to your liking." Spock explained as Jim began dishing out the food on to the plates for both of them.

Jim groaned when he started to eat. "Oh my god! Spock you missed your calling. You should have been a chef! Jim said as he continued to plow through the food. Spock looked slightly miffed at the comment.

"Illogical," Spock muttered. He then began eating. Jim just grinned at him.

"Spock after dinner would you play your lute for me? I haven't heard you play in years." Jim asked attempting to look innocent. He knew how rarely Spock played. Sarek had given him the instrument but music wasn't exactly revered on Vulcan.

"Of course, Jim. The lute is in the closet in the bedroom." Spock said. Jim jumped up to go get it while Spock finished eating. As Jim looked through the large walk in closet in search of the lute, came across an easel with a beautiful painting on it. It was a landscape that reminded Jim of the deep desert canyons found on Vulcan. Did Spock paint this, Jim wondered. Whoever the artist, they were clearly very talented. Why wasn't it hanging on wall for display? Jim would ask Spock about it. Jim spotted the lute in the corner and brought it out to Spock.

"Spock there was a beautiful painting in your closet. Who is the artist?" Jim asked as he handed Spock the lute. Spock flushed turning slightly green.

"I am, Jim. I have not painted in a very long time that painting was completed right before I left Vulcan for Starfleet." Spock looked away clearly ashamed by the admission.

"It's beautiful Spock. Why did you stop painting?" Jim asked.

"It is Illogical." Spock answered firmly.

Jim frowned deeply. Sometimes Jim wanted to kill Sarek. While he knew that Sarek loved Spock, he didn't seem to realize the hurt he unintentionally caused. "Spock painting is not illogical! You are obviously very talented and should continue if you enjoy it." Jim said.

Rather than answer, Spock began to play a beautiful Vulcan folk song. Jim felt a chill run up his spine as Spock began to sing along with the melody. Although the words were in Vulcan, Jim could understand enough to know that it was a ballad about war. Spock's voice was beautiful and the song had a haunting melancholy quality. God, he had no idea Spock could sing like that. The few times he had heard him play the pieces had been purely instrumental.

"Damn Spock your full of surprises tonight. That was beautiful." Jim said sincerely.

"Thank you, Jim." Spock replied as he put down the lute. Spock paused for a moment and seemed to be considering something. He took a deep breath and looked at Jim longingly. "Jim I would very much like to paint you. Would you model for me?" Spock asked flushing bright green. Jim was completely shocked but also very flattered.

"Of course Spock." Jim answered. Spock nodded and got up to retrieve the painting supplies. Jim sat dumfounded by both Spock's request and the strange way he had just looked at him. Jim felt another chill run his spine as he remembered it. Spock came back and began setting up the canvas and easel.

Chapter XXV

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock readied his art supplies. Once he had everything the way he wanted it, he glanced up at Jim. Jim was fidgeting. Spock frowned. He did not intend to make Jim nervous or uncomfortable. Just as was about to rescind his request, Jim cleared his throat and began to take off his clothing. "Jim it unnecessary to fully undress. I want to paint you from the waist up. If it does not make you too uncomfortable just remove your shirt." Spock requested. Jim looked relieved and smiled. "If you lean back on the coach and unfurl your wings, I would appreciate it. Beyond that, just sit however you feel most comfortable and try to move as little as possible."

Jim leaned back and opened his wings bringing them forward and angling them down criss-crossing them so they cocooned around him partially covering his legs creating an X shape. The effect was striking. Jim was still his shorts but his chest and lower legs were bare and his wings covered his waist and groin giving the illusion that he was nude. He rested his arms across the top of the coach. "This Ok Spock?" Jim asked flushing slightly.

"That is perfect Jim. I think I will paint your entire form in order to fully encompass your wings," Spock explained changing his mind as he took in pose that Jim had chosen. With the outside Jim's wings facing forward, the colors and patterns were more clearly visible than if he simply spread them out as Spock had first asked exposing just the inside. Spock took a minute to admire and study Jim's form. He was truly beautiful both inside and out. Spock felt his chest tighten as he looked at him. Spock felt a deep longing for what he was not precisely sure. Spock took a deep breath and began to paint.

Spock lost track of time as he painted. He only realized that nearly three hours had pasted when Jim told him he was getting stiff and requested a break. "Yes, of course. Forgive me Jim, I should have stopped sooner." Jim quickly got up and stretched heading to the restroom. Spock looked at the canvas at his work. He had completed the basic form but still needed to add fine details. He was very happy with the way the portrait was developing. This was Spock's first attempt at one; he had always painted landscapes. Spock closed his eyes and attempted to center his breathing. He was feeling emotional and was unsure of the cause. Spock was still unsure what had prompted him to ask Jim to pose for a portrait. He just had an illogical and intense desire to paint Jim and the question had just slipped out seemingly on its own volition. He needed to meditate. "Jim, I think we should stop for tonight," Spock said as Jim returned from the restroom.

"Are you sure, Spock? I can keep posing if you're still up to painting." Jim assured as he moved towards the coach to resume his pose. Spock shook his head with a wave.

"No Jim. I would prefer to finish this at a later date." Spock replied and began gathering his painting supplies. Jim looked slightly disappointed but said nothing. "I quite pleased with the portrait and will show it to you once it's completed." Jim nodded.

Chapter XXVI

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

As Jim had his way back to his dorm, he still felt like the evening with Spock felt surreal and dreamlike. The way that Spock had played the lute and sang for him had been wonderful, then the request to paint his portrait surprising and faltering. Jim flushed as he remembered the way Spock had looked at him as he was painting likely totally unaware of the intense desire which had been written on his face. Then, as if pulled out of a trance, Spock had abruptly pulled back and Jim thought that maybe he was crazy and had completely imagined it leaving him confused and frustrated.

Jim wasn't sure whether he should confess the growing attraction that he had developed towards Spock. Jim was terrified that Spock would be offended and that Jim would lose his closest friend. But after tonight, Jim was certain that Spock felt more for him than just simple friendship even if he was not consciously aware of it. Jim was now more conflicted than ever. He wished that there was someone he could talk to about this before he made a decision. Jim bit his lip and decided to wait it out. Perhaps Spock would offer clues as how to proceed. Jim worried about talking to anyone for fear of developing gossip. Jim grimaced as he felt cramp in his low belly, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Jim knocked on the door to his dorm.

"Come on in Jim." Hikaru called. Jim entered.

"How was your tutoring session with Nyota?" Jim asked as he lay down on his bed stretching his wings. He would definitely need to fly tomorrow.

Sulu smiled. "Great I think Nyota's really warming up to me. She is going to meet me again next week for another session. I think I may ask her out to dinner." Sulu explained. Jim smiled. He was happy for Sulu but hoped that he wouldn't rush into anything and scare Nyota off.

"That's awesome Hikaru. I hope it works out." Jim said sincerely. He decided to leave it at that. After all, who was he to be giving dating advice?

"So, Jim, have you been seeing anyone special?" Sulu inquired. And I thought I was the mind reader. Jim thought and smirked at Hikaru's insight. Jim flushed and shook his head. "I find that really hard to believe Jim. You're a good looking and personable guy. I've also seen how the other cadets drool over you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Don't be shy, you can tell me." Jim flushed even more deeply. Sulu was right on that account. Jim had been propositioned more times than he could count. Although he had a strong desire for intimacy, he was still holding out for Spock for the time being.

"I don't kiss and tell Hikaru." Jim murmured evasively. Sulu just sighed. He gave Jim a resigned look and smirked.

"Fine. Go ahead and keep your secrets Jim." He said with a playful pout.

Jim chuckled. "It keeps people guessing." He said with a quick wink. "I'm beat Hikaru."

"Ok Jim. I can take a hint. I give up." Sulu stated with a roll of his eyes. Jim pulled up his covers and turned off the bedside lamp.


	11. Chapter 11

PART III

Chapter XXVII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock pinched the bridge of his nose as a dull ache behind his eyes started again. He had been attempting to grade exams, but had been having difficulty concentrating. He'd been feeling distracted ever since Jim had posed for him a week ago. For the past week, Spock had been prone to bursts of irrational irritation and anger. Jim had asked if he wanted him to pose again so that Spock could finish the portrait. Spock had told him not yet and that he had to finish grading exams and outline lesson plans, which was accurate. Spock needed to meditate. Leaving the exams on the table, Spock entered his bedroom. He lit some incense and closed his eyes. After two hours of intense meditation, Spock felt no better. He decided to go for a walk hoping the fresh air would help.

"Spock! Long time no see." McCoy exclaimed as he spotted Spock on the sidewalk in the breezeway. McCoy was smiling looking pleased to see him. For some unknown reason, it irritated Spock. "I got called out for a 'house call' I swear I always end up drawing the short straw when it comes to those. The cadet vomited everywhere. I was barely able to get out of the way in time." McCoy explained. Spock frowned. He hadn't asked McCoy and had no desire to hear his obtuse stories.

"Dr. McCoy, please desist. I have no desire to listen while you regale me with stories of vomiting cadets." Spock's frown deepened. McCoy's face fell and he looked abashed.

"Sorry Spock. Are you Ok?" McCoy asked softly.

"My well being is none of your concern doctor." Spock snapped. McCoy blanched. Evidently Spock had finally succeeded in rendering the physician speechless. McCoy looked hurt and conflicted. Spock was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. What was wrong with him? Dr. McCoy was just being his normal overbearing self. He meant well and Spock had snapped at him for practically no reason. "Forgive me Leonard, I have not been myself." Spock said contritely. Spock then made a quick retreat to his quarters before McCoy could reply.

Spock sat cross-legged with his eyes closed he was attempting to mediate for the second time. The room seemed warm and Spock had turned the thermostat lower but still felt flushed. Spock heard his communicator chirp but ignored it. He was determined to regain control of his emotions.

Spock lost track of time. He heard a knocking on his door. "Spock, it's Leonard open the door you didn't answer your communicator. I'm worried." Spock groaned. He did not want to see Dr. McCoy again. Spock still did not feel in control, in fact, whatever was affecting him seemed to be growing worse. He did not want to snap at the doctor again.

"I am attempting to meditate. Go away doctor." Spock ground out hoping McCoy would heed his warning. The knocking persisted, however, and Spock was determined to ignore it. Despite his efforts, he could feel his irritation growing.

"Spock! Answer the door, damn it. I want to check you. You seemed off. If you won't open the door, I'll get a medical override." McCoy threatened. With that, Spock got up and yanked open the door with a growl and loomed over McCoy. McCoy backed up quickly when saw Spock's threatening posture. "Spock, what the hell is going on?"

"Doctor, I will warn you a final time to leave before I disable you with a nerve pinch." Spock said in a ruff voice that was barely recognizable. The threat did its job and McCoy quickly retreated with his tricorder in hand. Spock slammed the door adjusting the temperature lower and sitting down to try and regain control. Spock felt like he was burning up. What as wrong with him? As he attempted to concentrate, a memory came to him from deep in the recesses of his mind.

He had been only seven at the time when he overheard part of his parent's conversation. "I was unable to procure a mate for Spock, Amanda. No Vulcan will allow their daughter to take a half-breed as a mate. Without a willing bond mate, Spock will have no one during Pon Farr." His father had whispered. His mother frowned deeply. "Perhaps Spock's human blood will do one useful thing and spare him from this shameful fate." Even in his deteriorating mental state the irony was not lost on Spock as he recalled Sarek's statement. He had never been Vulcan enough for his father but evidently he would be destined to die in the fires of Plak Tow a Vulcan to his dying breath

Chapter XXVIII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock was unsure of how much time had past as the burning lust continued to rise. Soon he would lose control completely becoming nothing more than a mindless beast in rut. If pon farr continued without an outlet, the Plak Tow would kill him. Spock tried to resign himself to death but fear overwhelmed him. Spock then heard another knock at his door. "Spock, open the door. It's Jim. You weren't answering your communicator and I can feel your distress." Spock was bombarded with conflicting emotions. The primal part of him was desperate for Jim. Mine! It seemed to scream. The rational part of himself which was rapidly disappearing was terrified that he would hurt Jim and wanted him as far away as possible.

"Jim, I am burning, please leave!" Spock managed to call out.

"Burning? Spock what the hell; let me in now!" Jim yelled in a panicked voice. Spock got up and opened the door intending to send Jim away but Jim wasn't having it. Jim grabbed Spock's wrists as he pushed at him and would not let go. Spock's shields were failing because of the pon farr. When Jim touched him, they both gasped as their minds connected. Each of their consciousnesses instinctively sought each other out. Spock felt himself being pulled into a meld without conscious initiation. As their minds settled, a strong bond formed quickly between them calming Spock slightly.

"Jim, t'hyla, I need you." Spock murmured. Jim cooed and wrapped his wings around them both pulling Spock into a tight embrace. Spock felt slightly more in control now that Jim was here and their bond had formed; the lust was still present but it was tolerable and the burning had lessened slightly. Spock tucked his nose into the crook of Jim's neck and inhaled deeply. Jim smelled so good. Spock's tongue darted out to taste his skin. Both he and Jim groaned at the contact. Spock felt heat pool in his groin as his penis swelled. Jim moaned loudly and arched against him. Through their bond, Spock could sense Jim's own feelings of rising lust mingling with his own.

"Spock kiss me, please!" Jim whispered urgently. Spock obliged opening his mouth hungrily seeking out Jim's. Their tongues dueled. Spock growled and picked Jim up and carrying him to his large bed. Jim seemed startled for a moment but then smiled at him shyly as he put him down.

"T'hyla, are you sure?" Spock forced himself to ask. Rather than answer, Jim pulled Spock's head down and kissed him deeply. That was the only assurance Spock needed as they began quickly undressing each other. Spock took a moment to admire Jim's nude form. He was more beautiful than Spock imagined. Spock gently pushed Jim down. Jim followed his lead lying down and spreading legs so Spock could lie between them with his wings unfurled on the bed. Spock began exploring Jim's body as he lay beneath him. He ran his fingers gently across Jim's swollen lips. "Thank you, Jim. You have not only saved my life but also given me a sacred gift," Spock murmured referring to Jim's virginity. "Don't be afraid, I will not harm you." Spock was sure of it. While the coupling would be intense as pon farr reached its peak, Spock instinctively knew that their mating bond would protect Jim from true harm.

"I trust you Spock," Jim said softly as he reached up to run his fingers through Spock's silken hair. Spock leaned down and kissed the crook of Jim's neck. Jim moaned. Encouraged Spock moved lower kissing Jim's toned chest while he ran his hands up and down his sides. He took a pink nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Jim's moans increased in volume and ardor. Jim began to writhe beneath him. Spock then moved lower darting his tongue into Jim's navel. Jim's chiseled abdominals tightened at the contact. Spock moved lower still. He palmed Jim's erection with one hand and stroked up and down as Jim continued to moan and precome oozed from his shaft. With his other hand he gently lifted his testicles exposing his vaginal opening, which was glistening slightly with fluid from Jim's arousal. Spock shifted closer and inhaled deeply. The smell was intoxicating. Spock's own erection throbbed painfully. Spock wanted to taste Jim. Spock licked Jim's core. Jim arched and Spock felt Jim's release running down the hand had been stroking his now softening cock.

"God Spock! Don't stop!" Jim cried as Spock placed both hands on Jim's inner thighs and gently spread his legs more fully. Spock took Jim's penis into his mouth and sucked gently on the tip until it began to harden. He carefully took it deeper into his mouth. "Oh, Oh, Oh!" Jim moaned. Spock gently probed Jim's tight slick opening with one finger. When it slipped in easily he added another. Spock started to stroke Jim's core as he continued to suck his erection. When Spock ran his fingers over a small nub, Jim tightened around him and Jim's release filled Spock's mouth. Spock lifted his head as he swallowed Jim's essence looking at Jim with stark hunger in his eyes.

"Are you ready t'hyla?" Spock asked. Jim nodded his eyes full of lust and love.

Chapter XXIV

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim felt completely worshiped as Spock stared at him with that smoldering look on his face filled with painful desire. This caused his desire to build up even higher than before. He could feel Spock's need pulsing through their bond. Jim stared at him taking in his striking appearance. Jim studied his nude form. Spock was gorgeous; his face was a light with love and desire. His broad muscular chest was dusted with fine dark hair emphasizing his slim waist. Jim lowered his gaze and his eye's widened when he saw Spock's penis. It was fully erect and was flushed green with arousal. It was enormous nearly twice the size of Jim's own and double ridged with fluid oozing from its tip. He should be scared, but he wasn't everything about this felt right. He could feel intense love coming through the bond as well as lust.

"Relax t'hyla," Spock whispered in his ear as he kissed Jim chastely on the forehead. Jim nodded and let his muscles go limp closing his eyes. He felt Spock gently nudge his opening. Jim relaxed to let Spock enter him. Spock continued to gently push into him. Jim groaned as he was stretched and there was a slight burning sensation as Spock moved. Spock stopped abruptly. "Alright t'thyla?" Jim nodded briskly. Hurry! It would be better to just push fast like ripping off a band aide Jim thought. Spock must have sensed his thoughts because he pulled back almost completely and thrust in quickly. Jim cried out as he felt a sharp pain but it faded quickly. Spock touched the side of Jim's wing and he stroked his feathers and the pain was quickly forgotten as Jim's arousal sky rocked.

"Spock, I'm fine. Now move!" Jim said firmly. Spock began to thrust in and out of Jim quickly. Jim moaned as the ridges on his large penis moved against him. He could feel his core tightening as Spock moved. Jim's own penis had swelled again trapped between their bellies. Jim wrapped his legs tightly around Spock's waist bringing his hips up to meet each thrust wrapping his wings around Spock's back. Jim could feel his release building again. He knew Spock was close too. His thrusts began to lose their rhythm and Spock cried out his name loudly as Jim felt Spock's warm release fill him. It seemed to trigger something deep inside of him and his belly tightened as his own seed spread between their bodies.

Jim lost track of time as Spock fell deeper into his fever filled lust. He stopped counting how many times they coupled and by the end of it Jim was completely exhausted and fully spent. Spock kept his word and never hurt Jim even at his most fevered state. The bond allowed him to know how far to go. Jim felt utter relief as the fever that had gripped Spock finally broke.

Chapter XXX

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock looked lovingly at Jim as he slept soundly beside him. Spock had survived his time because of Jim; he owed his life to him. The bond between them remained strong even now. Spock never felt so at peace and so connected to another. How could he not have seen it sooner? He and Jim were meant for each other but it had taken the fever of pon farr for Spock to realize it. As if sensing that Spock had awoken, Jim slowly opened his eyes giving Spock a sleepy smile. "Spock, how are you feeling?" Jim asked with a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Fine, thanks to you Jim." Spock said gently kissing Jim's forehead. "Thank you, t'hyla. I am forever in your debt." Jim cooed softly looking very happy but exhausted. He carefully got up, obviously still sore, to use the restroom. Spock felt a surge of guilt. Jim returned to bed and motioned for Spock to join him. Spock sat on the bed beside Jim.

"Spock, what was that fever you went through? What caused it? How long did it last?" Jim asked looking confused.

"It is a shameful secret among my people. It is the Vulcan mating drive and is called pon farr. My parents had hoped that I would be spared from it with my human blood. It can be fatal if not properly dealt with. Mine lasted for three days which is shorter than average." Jim blanched. "I owe you my life, t'hyla."

"Spock you could have died?" Jim asked and began to tremble. Spock pulled him into a gentle embrace. Jim slipped his arms around Spock.

"Jim do not be upset. It is over now." Spock murmured. Spock rubbed Jim's back soothingly until his trembling subsided. Jim's stomach rumbled loudly as if angry at being forgotten for so long. "Forgive me Jim; you must be ravenous." Spock got up to fix Jim something to eat. Spock quickly made Jim a sandwich and poured him a glass of juice and brought it to him. Normally Spock would not approve of eating in bed but Jim was extremely fatigued with good reason.

"Thank you Spock," Jim said after he downed the juice in one long gulp. He then devoured the sandwich. "I feel better much now Spock. But do you mind if I sleep a little longer?" Spock shook his head and Jim quickly fell back to sleep. Spock smiled as he watched Jim sleep.

Chapter XXXI

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim woke up in Spock's bed. He looked at the clock 1700? How long had he slept? What day was it? How many classes had he and Spock missed? Jim looked around and realized that he was alone in Spock's room. He could vaguely feel Spock through their bond sensing that he was fine. Jim reached for his communicator, which Spock had left by the bedside.

Spock,

Where are you? I didn't mean to sleep so long. I really should get back to my dorm and try to catch up on the coursework that I missed.

Jim

His communicator chirped almost instantly with a response from Spock.

Jim,

I am on my way back from class. I took the liberty of collecting the coursework that you missed from your professors. I also stopped by your dorm to inform Cadet Sulu that you have been indisposed but would be returning shortly. I also had to pay a visit to Dr. McCoy at Starfleet medical center for a full physical to avoid further suspicious inquires from him.

Spock

Jim smirked. Spock seemed awfully good at covering his tracks. Jim frowned as he remembered that Sarek and Amanda were planning a visit at the end of the summer, which was about two months from now. Jim needed to talk to Spock. He didn't know if Spock would want Sarek and Amanda to know what was happening between them. Jim was almost sure that if they knew the truth that they would be shocked and upset, to say the least.

Jim slowly got out of bed to use the restroom. On his way back he raided Spock's refrigerator making himself a salad and reheated some Plomeek soup. Jim sat at the small table and ate his meal while he waited for Spock. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long. Spock came in just as Jim finished eating.

"Jim I'm glad to see your up and eating. You look much better. How do you feel?" Spock asked as he put down a stack of papers, which Jim assumed were his assignments.

"I'm feeling much better Spock. Still a bit sore, but I feel much stronger." Jim assured. He stretched and yawned again. Damn! Why was he still tired? He had been sleeping for almost 18 hours. He flapped his wings from side to side causing a great gust of air scattering his assignment papers everywhere. Jim groaned sometimes he didn't think before acting. He just wanted to stretch his wings and managed to make a mess. "Sorry Spock. Totally my fault." Jim said as he bent down quickly to gather the papers. Jim felt slightly dizzy as he got up. He shook his head as if to clear it. The vertigo passed as quickly as it had come. Weird, Jim thought. He took a seat at the table next to Spock.

"Jim, those are your assignment papers. I told Cadet Sulu that you would be back tomorrow." Jim nodded. It was summer so it didn't get dark until almost eight at night. Jim needed to fly.

"Spock I am going to grab a short flight and then I'll come back here." Jim said. Spock looked worried and Jim could feel concern pouring through their bond. "I'm fine, Spock. Stop worrying. I need to fly. I promise I'll make it quick and won't push myself too hard."

"All right Jim," Spock agreed reluctantly. Jim pecked Spock on the cheek before making his way out the door.

Jim closed his eyes as he soared high in the sky above the trees. Jim had kept his word and stayed close to Starfleet. He flew slowly and paced himself just enjoying the feel of the wind beneath his wings. After about an hour he slowly made his decent landing in a deserted area close to the faculty living quarters. Jim felt almost completely back to normal as he made his way to Spock's room. "Spock, I'm back." Jim called.

"Over here Jim." Spock answered. Jim saw that Spock had taken out his painting supplies. Jim smiled. "If you are not too fatigued, I would like to attempt to finish your portrait."

"Of course, I'm not too tired Spock." Jim said as he made his way to the coach removing his clothing. Jim then proceeded to hold the pose for Spock as he began to paint.

Six weeks later

"Jim! Are you Ok?" Sulu called to Jim. Jim groaned as he flushed the toilet. He hated the taste of vomit. He had woken up this morning feeling dizzy and nauseous as usual. He assumed it would pass like it normally did, but Sulu had been making Sushi for his lunch later today and the smell of the raw fish had pushed him over the edge. He had barely made it to the bathroom in time. As Jim got up and went over to the sink to brush his teeth, he caught a glimpse of his reflection. He looked like death warmed over. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes and his plumage had lost its shine. He had also lost weight because of the nausea and lack of appetite. Jim tried to force himself to eat but he constantly felt nauseous, weak and dizzy. If this kept up much longer, he would be forced to endure another physical. He shuddered at the thought.

It had been about a month and a half since Spock's time. He and Spock both agreed to put off telling Amanda and Sarek about their relationship. While Spock refused to lie, he had no problem with not volunteering information. They would be coming to visit in about two weeks right before summer semester finished in the beginning of August. Jim's chest tightened. While Spock would not receive his first mission assignment until late December and would spend one more semester interning Jim couldn't help but dread the thought of him leaving.

Jim made his way out of the cramped bathroom. Sulu was looking at him with a worried look on his face. "It's ok. Must be a stomach bug." Jim said although he could tell Sulu didn't believe it anymore than he did; stomach bugs didn't last this long.

"Jim maybe you should see a doctor. You look terrible." Sulu said frankly. Jim sighed. He hated physicals but might not have a choice.

"I'll think about Hikaru." Jim promised. "Are you ready for finals next week?" Sulu groaned.

"Jim, please don't remind me. They're all cumulative. I hope I remember everything." Sulu said with a worried look.

"If you need help, let me know. We have a lot of the same courses even if the professors are different the material is still the same." Jim scratched his wing that was itching and frowned when one of his feathers came off in his hand.

"I might take you up on that offer Jim but please see a doctor." Sulu implored.

Chapter XXXII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock rubbed Jim's back and put a cool cloth on his forehead as Jim vomited. "Thank you," Jim whispered as the heaving subsided. Spock did not need a medical degree to see that Jim was ill. It had been six weeks since his time and Jim's health had been steadily declining. Spock frowned as he looked at Jim. He was pale and thin. He was constantly fatigued. While he still ate regularly, he suffered from intermittent nausea and vomiting. His feathers had lost their shine and a few had started falling out. Spock had told Jim that he needed medical attention but Jim refused. At first Spock had let it go, knowing how much Jim hated doctors and exams, but when Jim continued to get worse rather than better, Spock insisted. Jim had burst into tears begging Spock not to make him go. Jim said he was afraid of the doctors, and exams but most of all of being really sick. Jim confessed that he feared he had some type of cancer from whatever was done to him on tarsus and he believed he was dying.

"Jim you cannot put it off any longer. I am calling Dr. McCoy." Spock said as he helped Jim up to lie on the bed. Jim nodded seemingly resigned. It was more likely though that he was just too weak and tired to argue. Spock decided to ask the physician for a favor. He was fairly certain that he would agree to examine Jim in Spock's room "off the books" as humans referred to it. Spock knew that Jim would be more comfortable that way. Jim's initial physical at Starfleet had been performed by McCoy and Jim told him that McCoy had been kind and professional. Spock picked up his communicator and sent a message to McCoy with a short summary of the facts. He received a prompt reply agreeing to examine Jim and would be available in an hour. Spock thanked him and shut off his communicator. Spock went to the kitchen to get Jim some ginger ale. The beverage was often used to ease an upset stomach. Jim took it with a nod of thanks and sipped slowly. "Dr. McCoy will be here in an hour. He will bring a tricorder and do the examination here." Jim shuddered.

Jim finished his drink and quickly fell asleep. Spock would wake him when the doctor arrived. Spock started grading exams while he waited for the doctor. There was a knock at the door and Spock got up to let Dr. McCoy in. "Spock, where's Jim?" McCoy asked clearly worried. He held an old fashioned medical bag and a tricorder.

"This way," Spock replied as he led McCoy into his room where Jim was asleep in his bed. Spock gently touched Jim's shoulder waking him. "Dr. McCoy is here Jim." Spock murmured softly. Jim attempted to smile at the physician but didn't quite make it.

McCoy frowned deeply as he looked Jim over. "Spock you were right to call me. Jim you look like shit. Let's get started. Spock I'm going to ask you to step out." McCoy said firmly. Spock nodded and left giving Jim and McCoy privacy.

Chapter XXXIII

McCoy

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

"Jim why the hell didn't you call me sooner? You obviously didn't get this bad overnight." McCoy said with a sigh sounding slightly annoyed. Jim flushed. "I was scared. I'm sorry." Jim said looking miserable. McCoy's annoyance vanished when he remembered how terrified Jim had been at his physical.

"It's ok Jim. Lets get started. I'll scan you first then do the exam." McCoy explained softly as he turned on the tricorder and ran it over Jim. He blanched when he looked over the readings. "Jim, have you been sexually active?" McCoy asked somewhat warily. Jim nodded going from pink to bright red. "Shit, Jim. When I warned you that there was a strong possibility that you were fertile, I meant that you should take appropriate precautions. I guess I should have spelled it out." Jim looked at him like he was speaking Greek. "I don't know how to say this delicately, so I'll just say it. You're pregnant." Jim the flush in Jim's cheeks quickly disappeared and he went white as a sheet with shock. McCoy thanked god that he was already lying down on the bed.

"What?! No it can't be. I only did it once." Jim said with a tremble in his voice. McCoy groaned and rolled his eyes was that old wives tale still circulating.

"Jim once is all it takes." McCoy said. "Well at least I know the conception date is accurate. When did you have sex?" Jim flushed.

"Six weeks ago on June sixth." Jim said sounding terrified. He frowned when Jim started to tremble. "I thought I was dying but this may be worse." McCoy heart broke.

"Jim, this isn't that bad. You're young and in excellent health as least you will be when I get through with you. If you need to talk, I'm always here. I can only imagine how overwhelming this must be for you. I want to schedule you for a scan at Starfleet Medical later this week to get a good picture of the baby's development. The tricorder just indicates that you're gravid." McCoy said. "It also indicates that you are severely malnourished and dehydrated. Your hormone levels are as expected for pregnancy and luckily your vital signs are stable. What it your diet like? What are your symptoms?" Jim went over his typical diet. It was extremely healthy. He had been suffering from morning sickness and lack of appetite as well dizziness and fatigue, which was typical for pregnancy. Even with the morning sickness, Jim should not be this severely malnourished. McCoy knew he must have been missing something. It then struck him that each alien species had different nutritional requirements. "Jim is the father of the baby human?" Jim shook his head.

"Vulcan, it's Spock." Jim whispered. It took every bit of McCoy's professional training to keep his composure. The father was Spock. It made no sense though because Spock had always told McCoy that Vulcan's didn't have sex until they were bonded. He was sure Jim wouldn't lie though.

"Well that explains it. You need copper supplements and need to follow a Vulcan or at least vegetarian diet absolutely no meat or chocolate. You also need to let Spock know as soon as possible." Jim nodded silently still in shock. McCoy then completed the physical exam. He was quick and through. He checked Jim's genitals. Jim's clitoris was slightly enlarged and bluish in color. Chadwick's sign McCoy thought. In addition, Jim appeared to be producing a moderate amount of clear secretions from his vagina. This was slightly atypical. "Jim, I'm going to palate now. During the manual palpation McCoy was able to confirm a positive Hegar's sign. Jim tolerated the exam well all things considered. "Well your exam is consistent with pregnancy. Here are your prenatal vitamins and copper supplements take one of each with meals. Jim I'll help you through this." Jim nodded. McCoy set up an appointment for the scan next week and went over teaching about what signs and symptoms to expect as well as when to call the doctor. "Don't forget to tell Spock." McCoy reminded as Jim was leaving.

"I will. I just need sometime to wrap my head around it. Thank you doctor McCoy." Jim said as he bid him goodbye.

Chapter XXXIV

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim twitched nervously as he sat in the radiology waiting room at Starfleet Medical. Jim still had not told Spock about the pregnancy. Jim knew that he couldn't put off telling him forever, but Sarek and Amanda were coming in two days. Jim knew that would be excitement enough for now. "James Kirk," the receptionist called. Jim got up and followed her to the scanner. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Jim, how are you feeling?" McCoy asked as he made some notations on his PADD for Jim's chart.

"Tired, but the nausea has started to get a little better with the diet and supplements." Jim explained.

"The improvement should continue as your body adjusts and receives proper nutrients for the baby. Lie down on the table and we'll start the scan." McCoy said with a gesture at scanner. Jim took a deep breath forcing himself to get on the table and praying that it would be quick. The table moved under the scanner as McCoy warned him not to move. After a few minutes, the table moved back to its original position and the scanner shut off. Dr. McCoy was looking at the scan with a dumbfounded expression. God, what now? Jim thought to himself. He really didn't think he could handle anymore unexpected surprises or bad news.

"Well Jim. The good news is everything looks good and is developing properly, but there was an unexpected finding. There are two embryos; you're carrying twins. Boy, you really don't do things half way do you?" McCoy said still staring the scan.

Jim felt his vision start to tunnel and then everything went black. He awoke to the sound of McCoy voice. "Jim wake up." Jim looked around and he was no longer in radiology but in an exam room connected to a monitor, which started to alarm. "Easy, Jim. It's ok. You fainted and I wanted to monitor your vitals until you woke up. You need to calm down."

"Twins?" Jim said. He couldn't believe it. He had barely gotten used the fact that he was pregnant and then he finds out that it's twins.

"You heard right Jim. They are both in one sac and sharing one placenta that means that one egg split and they'll be identical." McCoy explained. Jim couldn't believe it. What were the odds that he would get pregnant with twins after only having sex once?

Chapter XXXV

Sarek

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

"Greetings Spock," Sarek said with a traditional Vulcan salute. Amanda pulled him into a tight embrace before he could reply. Jim stood next to Spock and returned Sarek's greeting.

"Oh Jim, dear, you're looking a little thin." Amanda said as he moved onto Jim and hugged him. Sarek agreed Jim did look much thinner than normal.

"How is your schooling going?" Sarek asked Jim. Jim pulled gently away from Amanda to look at Sarek.

"I just finished taking my final exams." Jim explained. "I think I did well." Spock smiled as he looked at Jim and gently touched his back.

Sarek nodded. "Spock, how is your teaching assignment?"

"Satisfactory, father." Spock replied. Sarek expected as much. Jim and Spock were both highly intelligent. He looked them both over critically. Sarek could not put his finger on it but something was odd about them. The way they were interacting seemed different.

"Spock, the last time we visited there was no time for sight seeing with your graduation. I would love it if you two could show us around San Francisco." Amanda inquired.

"Certainly, mother." Spock assured her.

They spent the day sight seeing. They rode the cable cars and went down to fisherman's wharf. Jim disappeared as they made their way through the seafood market. When he appeared again he looked pale and shaky.

"Jim have you been to a healer lately," Sarek inquired. Jim simply nodded without further explanation. Sarek frowned something was definitely amiss.

Chapter XXXVI

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim moaned in pleasure as he dug into a large piece of Vulcan Solta. The fruit was soft and sweet and juice ran down his chin. Luckily the cafeteria was packed and no one paid him any notice. Spock was in a meeting and unable to meet him for lunch. Dr. McCoy had started him on the copper supplements and changed his diet a month ago. It had truly worked wonders. Now that his body was getting the nutrients it needed for the babies, Jim's nausea had all but disappeared. His appetite while always robust was now nearly insatiable. He quickly regained the weight that he lost and his feathers had grown back in. In fact, all of his plumage was now thicker than ever. It was slightly difficult to follow the Vulcan diet on earth but luckily certain terran vegetarian dishes had proven to be excellent substitutes. Jim squirmed as his full bladder became uncomfortable. Jim was urinating frequently. Other symptoms of early pregnancy were also becoming apparent. Jim's nipples were sore and he still tired very easily. McCoy assured him that it was normal for this stage of pregnancy. He was almost 11 weeks along almost done with his first trimester. Jim reluctantly left his meal to empty his full bladder. Jim felt a stab of guilt as he left the bathroom. He still hadn't told Spock that he was pregnant. McCoy had been livid when he realized that Jim was keeping the information from Spock but could not legally break confidentiality. Jim knew that he couldn't put off telling Spock much longer but he just wanted to get pasted the first trimester. Despite McCoy's reassurances that the pregnancy was progressing as it should, Jim still feared a miscarriage was likely.

Jim tried to shift his thoughts away from negative ones. Dr. McCoy had emphasized that stress was bad for him and the babies. He had aced all of his finals for his summer classes and would be meeting with an advisor later today to register for the fall semester starting next week. Jim would be due around late March or early April if his pregnancy went the standard 40 weeks for humans. However, McCoy had warned that since Jim's DNA was no longer typical for a human and Spock was Vulcan that date was a very rough estimate. Jim turned as he heard his name called. Sulu had spotted him and was heading towards him with his lunch in tow. Jim just thanked god that it wasn't Sushi. Jim had also become very sensitive to strong smells. "Jim, how are you? Have you gotten your fall schedule yet?" Sulu asked as he sat next to Jim.

"Fine. Not yet, I'm meeting the advisor today. I hope we have more classes together this semester." Jim replied as he continued eating. While he was happy that he would no longer be crammed into that tiny dorm with Sulu, Jim really liked and respected him. Hikaru and Nyota were now causally dating and Jim was glad to see his friend so happy.

"What about a dorm assignment? I just got mine. I'm in the east dorm building." Sulu explained. Jim shook his head. He would most likely receive it when he registered for class later today. Jim wished he could officially room with Spock but that was against regulations. Technically, so was their relationship. The only one who knew about it was Dr. McCoy. It would prove difficult to explain once Jim's pregnancy started to show. Jim dreaded the thought. "Well let me know when you get it," Sulu said pulling Jim from his thoughts.

"How are things going with you and Nyota?" Jim asked. Sulu smiled and flushed slightly.

"Great Jim thanks for asking." Sulu said. Jim quickly finished his meal as he looked down at his watch. He had to get going to the advisor.

"Well Sulu I have to be going, it was great seeing you." Jim said as he got up to leave. Sulu said goodbye and Jim headed towards the advisement and registration office to get his fall schedule.

Jim looked at his new schedule and dorm assignment. He would have to talk to Sulu and compare classes. He was also in the east dorm building. The meeting had taken longer than expected even with an appointment the office was jammed. Jim decided to see if Spock was in his living quarters and pay him a visit.

Chapter XXXVII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

As Spock entered his quarters he sniffed the air. Something smelled divine. It was faint but definitely noticeable. Spock thought that he might have smelled it before but couldn't remember where. Spock looked around for a possible source. He entered his bedroom and the scent intensified. Jim was lying on his bed sleeping. As drew closer to Jim the smell became even stronger. Spock carefully lay down next to him to avoid waking him. Spock leaned in close and inhaled deeply. A soft moan escaped his lips. The smell was coming from Jim. It was very arousing. It was slightly musky with a hint of coca and cinnamon. Spock felt himself harden. His moan awakened Jim whose eyes fluttered open. "Hey Spock. I finished my meeting with my advisor early. I registered for fall classes. I knew that you were in a meeting getting your teaching assignments for fall and wanted to see you. So I stopped by. Sorry I fell asleep." Jim explained looking slightly guilty.

"Jim you smell different," Spock informed huskily. Jim looked confused. He sniffed under his arms.

"I don't smell anything. Do I need a shower?" Jim asked.

"No, t'hyla, it smells good." Spock said kissing Jim deeply. Jim moaned and kissed him back hungrily. Jim pressed his body flush to Spock's. Spock slowly started to undress Jim. This would be the first time that he had seen Jim nude since completing his portrait after his pon farr almost three months ago. He and Jim had exchanged kisses both the Vulcan and human versions but had not gone further. Jim's intermittent nausea and fatigue hadn't exactly left Jim feeling amorous. Luckily, the symptoms seemed to have resolved after seeing Dr. McCoy. Jim was looking and feeling much improved. Spock moaned, as the smell grew stronger when Jim was completely nude. Spock pulled back to look at him as he stroked his wings causing Jim to moan loudly. Jim was flushed with arousal. His nipples seemed slightly swollen, larger and darker than Spock remembered. He had also gained back the weight he lost and then some. While his abdomen was still flat, the defined muscles were gone, his butt was also still firm but had grown slightly rounder. As Spock leaned back down to resume kissing he noticed the Jim's skin and hair felt softer. His wings had also regained their luster and his plumage was thicker than Spock had ever seen it before. Spock began stroking Jim's body. Jim hissed and arched as Spock's hands circled his nipples. Spock moved lower and cupped Jim's bottom squeezing gently as he teased Jim's nipple with his tongue. "Spock!" Jim cried as he climaxed abruptly coating them both with semen. The smell intensified with Jim's release fueling Spock's lust. Jim began unbuttoning Spock's now soiled shirt while Spock kissed the crook of his neck sucking hungrily. "Spock, god it's been so long, I want you so badly," Jim whispered in his ear licking the outer auricle.

Spock moaned and quickly stripped out of his remaining clothing. He gently fingered Jim's opening and found it soaked with arousal. Spock laid down pulling Jim on top of him. Jim began mapping Spock's body with his tongue. Spock flushed green as Jim nipped and teased him. Spock's erection was now pushing against Jim's bottom. Jim was sucking gently on Spock's nipple. "Ride me t'hyla," Spock pleaded. Jim looked slightly surprised but carefully sat down on Spock's fully erect penis. Spock and Jim moaned simultaneously. Jim's body took him in and pulsed around him. Jim was still for a few minutes no doubt allowing his body to adjust. He then began to move. "T'hyla! Don't stop feels so good, Ashaya." Spock cried out. Spock looked up at Jim in awe. His eyes were shut and his wings fully opened. He breathed heavily and his body was glistening with perspiration; he seemed to glow and resembled the angels in terran mythology. Spock felt his release building as Jim slowly road him. Spock felt pressure building in the base of his spine and quickly orgasmed. As his seed flooded Jim's body, Jim arched as his body tightened around Spock rhythmically and his now erect penis spurted his own seed coating both their bodies. Jim sighed as he moved to lie beside Spock kissing him gently.

"Wow Spock what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining." Jim asked laughing softly. Spock wasn't sure but he had a strong feeling that it was a direct result of the scent that Jim was producing. Spock thought back. He tried to remember if he had smelled it before. Spock remembered thinking that he had smelled it on Jim's pants as he did laundry the day after Jim had seen Dr. McCoy a month ago. It had been extremely faint and Spock hadn't given it further thought until now. Spock had heard rumors that gravid bond mates produced a distinctive scent, which caused increased arousal as well as possessiveness in their mates, but Spock had always assumed that the rumor was false.

"Jim what exactly did Dr. McCoy say when you saw him a month ago?" Spock asked. Jim had volunteered practically no information about the doctor's visit a month ago. Jim flushed and looked away guiltily. "What's wrong, Ashaya?" Spock said gently running his fingers through Jim's hair.

Jim took a deep breath. "Spock, there is something that I need to tell you." Jim said and paused. Spock waited impatiently for him to continue. "I'm pregnant." Spock's mouth dropped opened. Jim had never disclosed there was even a possibility of pregnancy. He assumed his female organs were dormant.

"How?" Spock asked. Jim started to laugh. Spock frowned; he failed to see the levity in the situation.

"When we had sex during pon farr of course," Jim replied. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on Spock's face. "Sorry Spock it's really not funny. Evidently my hormones must have sifted making me fertile. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you but I wanted to get through the first trimester which is the most prevalent time for a miscarriage."

"Jim do you mean to tell me if you had lost the child you would never have told me it existed." Spock asked clearly shocked.

"Children, we're having twins." Jim whispered looking terrified.

Chapter XXXVIII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim held his breath and waited for Spock's response. He didn't think that Spock would reject their unborn children but neither of them had expected Jim to get pregnant. "Jim…I…twins?" Spock stammered. Jim could feel shock then, awe and love flooding through their mating bond. This was only the second time that Jim had seen Spock rendered speechless. The first was when Amanda had lit into Sarek about his objection to Spock attending Starfleet. "You should have told me sooner Ashaya," Spock said with a wounded expression. Jim felt his face flame with guilt. Spock was right, even if he miscarried. Spock had a right to know.

"I'm sorry, Spock," Jim apologized as his eyes filled with tears. Damn hormones. "I didn't want you to be hurt if I lost them. You're right. I should have told you sooner."

"Don't cry, t'hyla. It will be all right." Spock said as he pulled Jim close and rubbed his back. Jim wrapped his wings around both of them cooing softly. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other close. Jim relaxed and just as he started to doze off to sleep when Spock asked when the babies would be born as he touched Jim's belly.

"Well Dr. McCoy isn't sure but he estimates late March or early April, but that is a very rough estimate based on human gestation, so it could be off." Jim explained. Jim knew that this created all types of complications for both him and Spock but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. These babies were a part of both him and Spock and would be a living reminder of the love they shared. Jim groaned as he thought of the fall out though with not only his education at Starfleet, but also Spock's potential space career and not to mention their family. They hadn't told Sarek or Amanda yet. Jim wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Luckily, Jim would be eighteen by the time they were born, so he and Spock would both be legal adults.

"Can you feel them yet, t'hyla?" Spock asked. Jim shook his head not sure what Spock meant. Quickening didn't typically start until around 16 weeks and he hadn't felt their mental presence although he had no doubt that he would as they matured, as both he and Spock were strong telepaths. Jim sighed softly as Spock stroked his belly. Jim smirked. He was going be huge by the end of it. Spock was almost 6'2 and muscular with a sturdy frame. Jim was 5'10 but his frame was still slight, lithe and lean.

"Spock I don't want you to feel pressure but we have some major decisions to make." Jim said with a groan. He sat up and looked at Spock seriously. Jim looked down at his belly, which had already lost its tightness and muscle definition. It was still flat and Jim could still fit into his pants but judging by the way things were going Jim would be showing sooner rather than later.

"Indeed." Spock agreed. "Jim, I will accept the faculty position which was offered to me when I complete my internship, so that I will be with you throughout the pregnancy and birth. That way I can help you raise the children while you complete your education here at Starfleet." Jim bit his lip. He knew that it was the best course of action for their family but couldn't help but feel that Spock was sacrificing his dream of a space career. "Don't fret Jim. I want to be with you. I couldn't enjoy space knowing that I had to leave you and our children behind." Spock assured him with a gentle kiss. Jim felt his eyes fill with tears again. Spock gently wiped them away as they fell. God, he loved Spock so much it hurt. Jim took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"I might fall a semester behind, but I will finish school if it kills me." Jim said with determination. Although he was no longer sure if he would pursue a space career because of the children but he wanted to keep his options opened.

"Jim, I will be there at your side to help you. You will not have to do this alone." Spock reminded him softly. "I am not looking forward to telling my parents though. They will mostly likely be shocked and displeased." Jim laughed at Spock's understatement. Jim wasn't worried about Amanda but Sarek would have a fit. "We should tell them soon t'hyla. There is no use delaying the inevitable.

"That's very logical thinking Spock. Sarek would be proud," Jim teased with a smile.

"I doubt proud will be an accurate description of what my father will be." Spock said as he raised and eyebrow and smiled. Jim couldn't believe it; Spock had mastered sarcasm.

Chapter XXXIX

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

"I think it is best if I inform them Jim. The conversation will most likely be upsetting." Spock said softly to Jim as he got to retrieve his communicator.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Spock you can't treat me like I'm made of glass just because I'm pregnant. I should be there too." Jim insisted.

"Treating one like glass is illogical; glass is inorganic." Spock replied.

Jim groaned. "Don't fain ignorance, you know what I meant. Don't treat me like I'm going to break." Jim explained with a sigh. After much cajoling, Spock was finally able to convince Jim to leave the room while he made the call.

Spock used his communicator to call his parents on Vulcan. "Father, I have some important news that I need to share with you and mother." Spock announced without further preamble as his father's face became visible on the screen. "Jim and I are bonded. It happened when I went through Pon Farr approximately ten weeks ago. As a consequence of our coupling, Jim was unintentionally impregnated." Sarek was silent evidently digesting the information. After almost two full minutes of silence Sarek began to speak.

"Spock as Vulcan tradition dictates that all life is precious and to be cherished, I would not ask Jim to abort the child. However, the circumstances in which it was conceived alarm me. Pon Farr is a biological mating drive and I can understand how, in desperation, this could have happen. I am sorry that both of you were forced to endure this. Healers can most likely break the bond that formed. You and Jim are family, not mates. After this child is born, it will be given up for adoption." Sarek said firmly.

"Jim and I have a deep bond father; we are t'hyla. We care for each other deeply and will not allow our bond to be broken. While I understand that this news is shocking and unexpected, I had hoped that you would lend both of us your support as we are family. I know that we are both young and raising a child will be difficult but it can be done." Spock explained in the vain hope of making his father understand.

"Spock if what you say is true than you both must return to Vulcan so that the clan approve your bond and if authenticated then a formal ceremony will need to be performed. I however do not believe that this will be the case." Sarek ordered as he disconnected the call leaving Spock both unsurprised and disappointed. He was unsure of how to proceed. He and Jim were both adults and therefore not obligated to obey; however to do so could be cause for disownment from not only his parents but also his entire clan. Spock would need to have a long conversation with Jim regarding their options.

Chapter XL

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

"I can't believe that Sarek said that Spock. Did you even speak to Amanda?" Jim shouted. How dare Sarek imply that that they could just give their children away and that what he and Spock felt for each other was just a byproduct of Pon Farr and could be wiped away and forgotten! Jim had never been so angry. Then to add insult to injury they needed to prove their love in front of Spock's entire clan.

"Jim, please, you must attempt to stay calm." Spock implored clearly worried about him. "We are not required to prove anything. I was merely suggesting that we may want to consider it."

Jim fumed. He had put up with a lot from Sarek over the years: his aloofness, his cold logic, and his constant implications that neither Jim nor Spock, mostly Spock, were up to his Vulcan expectations. Jim took all of this with a grain of salt knowing that this simply was whom Sarek was. Vulcan's were logical to a fault and brutally honest not considering how their actions affected other people's emotions, but this was too much to over look. Jim looked at Spock. He had slipped on the emotionless mask he wore when he was panicking inside. "Spock," Jim said much more calmly forcing himself to take a deep breath. "How do you feel about what your father said?"

"I was disappointed. I had hoped that he would overcome the initial shock and offer support. We and our children are his only direct descendants." Spock said softly. Jim could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"Spock, t'hyla, at least we have each other. Support would have been nice but we can do without it if necessary." Jim said as he pulled Spock into a tight embrace. "I say fuck'em and their test." Spock sighed.

"I regret not speaking with my mother. I wish I knew her opinion." Spock confessed as Jim held him close.

"Your mom is a lot stronger than people give her credit for. I wouldn't assume she holds the same opinion as your father, but I can't be sure." Jim answered. "I think we need to take a step back and cool off. Wait for them to call. They know where to find us."

"Now you are sounding logical Jim." Spock murmured in his ear. Jim just grunted in response.

Six Weeks Later

Jim groaned as he struggled to fasten his pants. He was lying flat on his bed trying unsuccessfully to get the top button closed. Jim now had a visible bump that he wouldn't be able to hide much longer. He had bought these pants three weeks ago and they were a size up from what he wore before was pregnant and already too tight. He and Spock were going to talk to administration about Jim's condition later today after his check up with Dr. McCoy. Jim was now sixteen weeks along and everything was progressing well. He and Spock had decided to wait to tell administration until the second trimester. Jim huffed and would just ware his shirt untucked until he could get new pants tomorrow.

Jim had been doing well in all of his classes so far. He tired more easily than before and it slowed him down some but his grades were still exceptional. Spock was now teaching a full course load required for his internship and he had received praise from both the professors and students. Jim hoped that administration would not have a problem with their relationship and Jim's pregnancy. After all, Spock was not his professor and never would be. Maybe with some luck he and Spock would be permitted to room together in light of the circumstances. Jim was also still producing the scent that Spock found so alluring. Jim's own libido had increased as well and he and Spock were enjoying an active sex life and a shared room would definitely be a bonus as far as that went.

Spock still hadn't heard from either of his parents and both he and Jim were losing hope that they ever would. Jim refused to give in to Sarek's demand and appear in front of the clan as ordered. He and Spock had decided to have a small civil marriage ceremony once Jim turned eighteen in a month. Jim looked down as his communicator chirped. The message was from Spock confirming the appointment time with Dr. McCoy. Spock had been at all of his appointments since learning of the pregnancy. This one however was especially exciting, as they would most likely learn the sex of the babies.

Chapter XLI

McCoy

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

McCoy looked over Jim's chart before he entered the exam room where Jim and Spock were waiting. He had been examining Jim monthly and would continue to do so until later in the pregnancy when the birth drew closer and the exams would become more frequent. Jim's pregnancy was progressing nicely. His vitals and hormone levels were stable and he was gaining weight steadily. If the babies cooperated and were in optimal position, McCoy would be able to discern their sex. Both Spock and Jim had expressed a desire to know the sex as soon as possible.

McCoy entered the exam room and greeted both Spock and Jim. "How are you both today," he asked. He looked Jim over quickly noting that he looked well but slightly uncomfortable most likely due to his full bladder. He had advised Jim to drink three large bottles of water prior to the ultrasound. This would cause the uterus to elevate slightly in the abdominal cavity and make visualization of the babies easier.

"Fine Dr. McCoy." Jim answered but giving away his discomfort as he squirmed from side to side. Spock stood beside Jim who was sitting on the examining table next to the ultrasound machine.

"Jim I bet your bladder feels ready to burst, so I'll make this as quick as possible." McCoy said as he turned on the ultrasound machine. McCoy squirted the conducting jell on the ultrasound wand and over Jim's abdomen. He then ran the wand over Jim and quickly found the heart rates of the babies. "Ok I see them lets see if we can close up."

McCoy zoomed in on the image and repositioned the wand. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of both babies' penises and testes. "Well congratulations to both of you. You have two healthy sons." Jim and Spock both smiled looking thrilled.

"I was right Spock we're having boy's." Jim said as he squinted at the grainy ultrasound image.

"I did not doubt your instincts Jim and I am pleased beyond measure." Spock said softly as he rubbed his fingers against Jim's as Jim flushed slightly.

"It's hard to tell it you're not used to reading ultrasounds Jim; but there is no doubt about it they both cooperated and opened their legs widen for me. Now you can start decorating the nursery." McCoy assured them both as he took a few measurements and printed the image for Spock and Jim. He quickly cleaned the jell off and handed Jim a specimen cup. "I need a urine sample while you're at it Jim." McCoy said as Jim took it and headed to the restroom.

"So Spock how are you adjusting to all of this," McCoy asked his friend. Spock gave him a tired smile.

"It came as a shock, but I dearly love Jim and our children. I know that it will be extremely difficult for me to teach and Jim to attend school full time with two young children but we will prevail." Spock said with certainty.

"So you're definitely taking the faculty position?" McCoy asked. He couldn't say he was surprised because Spock didn't seem like the type to thwart his responsibilities and leave Jim to raise the children by himself while he took a space mission.

"As long as it is still offered to me after we inform administration of our circumstances." Spock said with a sigh.

"Spock they can't rescind an offer without just cause. There was no misconduct; you were not Jim's teacher and never have been and the relationship is completely consensual. I wouldn't worry." McCoy assured him nearly squeezing his shoulder before remembering Spock's telepathy.

Jim made his way of the restroom and left the sample with the nurse. He then hopped back on the table. McCoy completed a full exam and gave Jim a clean bill of health ordering him back in a month.

"I know the drill Dr. McCoy," Jim said. McCoy was pleased to see that Jim had become less anxious at his exams. He was still unsure if Jim was becoming more comfortable with him or if it was due to Spock's presence, either way McCoy was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I want to say congratulations again to both of you. Jim keep up the good work you're doing great keep Spock in line." McCoy teased with a wink. Spock looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but held back.

"I'll do my best. Thank you again Dr. McCoy." Jim said.

"I thank thee as well Leonard. Live long and prosper." Spock said with that strange Vulcan salute. He and Jim their way out of his office and McCoy wished them and their children well.

Chapter XLII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock completed mantling the two cherry colored wood cribs and looked around the nursery. The furniture was all cherry wood from the cribs and changing table to the rocking chairs. Jim had requested that Spock paint a mural on the wall. Spock had painted an intricate depiction of the Milky Way galaxy including the sun, and planets as well as the major stars and constellations. Jim had loved it and wanted to keep with the space theme for the rest of the room. The mobile over the crib had stars and moons and the sheets matched. Spock was certain that their children would enjoy it here.

Their meeting with administration last week had gone exceedingly well. Not only had they offered support to both Jim and Spock reiterating their offer for the faculty position to Spock but, also he and Jim had been granted a large two-bedroom apartment in the faculty living quarters for Jim, Spock and their children. Spock was pulled from his thoughts as his communicator chirped. Spock looked down in surprise as his mother's image lit up the screen. "Spock, I'm so sorry my darling. I didn't know." His mother said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Didn't know about what mother?" Spock asked although he had a pretty good idea to what his mother was most likely referring to.

"About you and Jim and the baby. I nearly murdered Sarek myself when he finally told me. I have never been so angry with him and told him so. I want you and Jim to know that I love you both very much and want you both to be happy. I hope that you both find it in your hearts to forgive your father's poor attitude. He is still in denial about the validity of your bond. I told him if he ever wanted to see you and Jim again he needed to accept it and the baby." His mother said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Mother I thank thee for thy support. I wish to invite you to our marriage ceremony," Spock said obviously relieved.

"Of course I'll be there Spock." His mother said smiling through her tears.

Two weeks later

"Spock, hurry! Come here." Jim called from the bedroom. Spock quickly got up from the table where he'd been grading papers. Spock's worries faded as he saw Jim caressing his rounded belly. "I feel them. They're kicking. Give me your hand and feel." Jim said as he placed Spock's hand on his belly. For a moment there was nothing then Spock felt the gentle flutter of movement. Spock closed his eyes and concentrated attempting to feel for a mental presence. He felt their babies; two very faint mental presences. He could pick of a very vague feeling of warmth and contentment but no concrete thoughts.

"Jim close your eyes and concentrate. I can feel their presence it is weak but discernable." Spock said in an awed voice. Jim did as he asked and his smile lit up the room as he made mental contact with the babies.

"Spock it's amazing." Jim said as the fluttering continued his voice filled with wonder. Jim was glowing with happiness.

"It is indeed t'hyla," Spock agreed with a gentle smile on his face.

Chapter XLIII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim sighed as the hot water pounded on his sore back. Jim rubbed the soapy washcloth over his sore neck and shoulders carefully avoiding his wings. He then moved down to his chest. Jim's nipples peaked and hardened with the gentle stimulation. His breasts were staring to swell preparing for lactation and his nipples were oversensitive. Jim's moan echoed in the bathroom as his cock swelled and his core tightened rhythmically. Jim moved on to wash his rounded belly. At almost twenty weeks Jim was showing and growing larger than expected. If the babies kept growing at this rate they would be nine to ten pounds each, if Jim went the full forty weeks. The babies kicked as Jim washed himself. Jim had begun to sense very vague emotions from them about two weeks ago; right now they were content but hungry. "Alright, I'll eat soon little ones," Jim murmured to them as they continued to roll and kick. He and Spock had not pick names for them yet. Jim stroked his cock quickly bringing himself to completion with a satisfied sigh. Jim was still in shock over how horny he had become as his pregnancy progressed. Dr. McCoy said gentle sex was fine for now but may need to be restricted in the third trimester.

Jim smiled he and Spock were getting married tonight. Jim had asked Spock to get ready while Jim showered and meet him at the ceremony so they didn't see each other right before the ceremony. Amanda had made the trip to be there but Sarek was still being stubborn and refused to go with her. Jim had his doubts that Sarek would ever accept their relationship. Spock still held out hope that once his father saw his grandchildren he would finally swallow his pride, apologize and accept their relationship. Only time would tell on that account. Dr. McCoy, Sulu, and Uhura would be there as well as a few other close friends of theirs as well. The ceremony would be small and intimate.

Jim had never been happier. He shut off the water and toweled himself dry. Jim then entered the closet and put on the navy blue suit, which was specially cut to accommodate his pregnancy. He looked at his reflection the lines of the suit were forgiving and with the jacket on his belly was well hidden. It to had been modified with a slit in the back for his wings like all of Jim's shirts. I don't look so bad for someone carrying twins. Jim thought as he took in his image. Jim could only imagine how handsome Spock would look in his matching suit. Jim grabbed a snack to tide him over as he made his way to the ceremony.

Dr. McCoy greeted Jim as he entered the building. "I'm responsible for keeping you and Spock apart until the ceremony. Come on, they are serving the appetizers and cocktails. You must be starving and I'll have a drink for you." Jim smirked as McCoy grabbed a brandy sifter and took a sip but followed. Jim was working his way across the table tasting all the appetizers. The food was superb and all vegetarian.

Jim stopped to talk to Hikaru and Nyota. "Jim congratulations on both accounts." Nyota said with a genuine smile. She looked beautiful in her semiformal cocktail dress. Hikaru looked handsome as well in his suit and tie. They made a striking couple.

"You know Jim you could have told me sooner. We were roommates after all," Hikaru teased.

"It was more fun to keep you guessing." Jim answered with a wink.

"Jim, you're glowing." Jim turned to see Amanda smiling at him. Jim smiled back and hugged her tight. "Oh Jim, may I?" She asked as she gestured towards his belly. He nodded. She put a hand on his stomach but the babies were sleeping and quite.

"They were kicking up a storm this morning but I think they fell asleep." Jim explained as Amanda reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"I'm so sorry Sarek wouldn't come. I keep trying to change his mind but he is set in his ways and stubborn." Amanda said as worry filled her face.

"It's ok Amanda. I understand. I'm just glad you're here." Jim assured her.

"Jim this way it's almost time to start." McCoy called.

They rest of the guests followed Jim as they made their way outside to a small garden. The wild flowers were beautiful and Jim and Spock were going to be married under a large willow tree. Jim's breath caught when he saw Spock. He looked so handsome in his suit with his boutonnière. Jim quickly came towards him to stand beside him. Spock smiled and gently took Jim's hand touching their fingers gently. Jim could feel his love and affection pouring through the bond. Jim knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. The efficient performed the brief ceremony and the ended their vows with a Vulcan kiss.

PART IV

Chapter XLIV

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Spock and Jim posed for photographs after the ceremony. They had gotten some beautiful shots as the sunset bathing them with its warm rays of orange and yellow light, which the willows tree's majestic branches filtered creating a kaleidoscope of colors. The way the light hit Jim's wings set of the different shades of reds and seemed to make them shimmer beautifully. Spock hoped to one-day return here so that he could paint Jim in this very place to further commemorate this moment.

They then made their way into the small ballroom for a short reception. The room was tastefully decorated. Uhura had volunteered to help decorate the ceremony space and had done a lovely job. Most of the colors were light blue and dark brown. Which Spock would not have initially though would work but it came out nicely. There was a small buffet with a variety of vegetarian dishes. There was a small dance floor and music was playing in the back round. Jim and Spock danced together as well as cut the small vanilla wedding cake but omitted the bouquet and garter tosses for obvious reasons.

One of the servers offered Spock a cappuccino, which he accepted. Normally he did not drink coffee, but it was traditional to drink it with cake for desert. Jim passed on the drink, as the caffeine was not good for the babies. Spock thoroughly enjoyed his drink it had a nutty flavor with a hint of something that Spock couldn't place. In fact he had several as the server constantly came around refilling it. Spock felt extremely relaxed but became slightly light headed as he made his way to the restroom after his fourth cup. When he made his way back to the table to sit beside Jim he began to hiccup. For some odd reason this struck him as funny and he began to snicker. Jim looked at him clearly concerned. "Spock are you ok?" Jim asked.

"I am qu-quite r-relaxed t'h-th, Jim." Spock said between hiccups. The words seemed to be getting stuck on the tip of his tongue for some unknown reason. Jim looked at him closely as Spock tried to stifle his hiccups rather unsuccessfully.

"What did you have to eat and drink tonight Spock? You're slurring like you're drunk." Jim said looking around for the possible intoxicant.

"I have never been d-drunk." Spock declared rather loudly. Jim's eyes settled on his coffee cup. Dr. McCoy was giving him a concerned look from the next table.

"Spock what kind of coffee was that?" Jim asked as he sniffed the cup.

"C-cappatino," Spock said mispronouncing the word. He burst out laughing giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You are definitely drunk and I want to know what caused it." Jim declared.

"Jim forgive me, I have been very bad," Spock spoke slowly and carefully pronouncing each word. He then leaned over and murmured to Jim in Vulcan "Wani ra yana ro aisha." Jim clearly understood the phrase looking bewildered.

"I love you to Spock. Waitress! What kind of coffee was that?" Jim asked as she went by.

"Chocolate hazelnut cappuccino," She answered with a smile. Jim groaned. Even in Spock's current drunken state he had the decency to look chagrined.

"Well that explains it. Spock we had better leave before you say or do something you'll regret in the morning." Jim said as he led Spock away from the table. Jim quickly said goodbye to their guests and thanked them for coming.

"F-forgive me Jim. I d-did not realize." Spock said rather sincerely as he continued to hiccup.

Jim sighed. "I know Spock. Lets go home so you can sleep it off." Jim said looking at Spock in disbelief. "I should take a picture. I'm sure I'll never see you in a state like this again." Spock laughed at the thought.

Spock held onto Jim as he led him into their room. "Go to sleep Spock. Hopefully you won't be hung over in the morning." Jim murmured in his ear kissing Spock's forehead gently as he drifted off to sleep.

Spock woke up in the morning with a slight headache and very little memory about the wedding reception. He remembered the ceremony vividly but everything became vague and fuzzy halfway through the reception. Jim poked his head in the door, which was strange Spock rarely slept later than Jim. "How are you feeling?" Jim asked warily.

"I am adequate." Spock replied. "I, however, am having some difficulty remembering the later part of our wedding reception." Jim came into their bedroom and sat down on the bed next him.

"I'm not surprised Spock. After all you were drinking coffee spiked with chocolate half the night." Jim informed him. "Do you have a hang over?" Spock shook his head.

"I don't remember drinking any coffee." Spock frowned as he struggled to remember unsuccessfully.

"Trust me you did and you were drunk. I took you home rather abruptly to avoid you embarrassing yourself." Jim said with a smirk. Spock was filled with shame.

"Forgive me Jim." He whispered. Jim cooed softly ands gave him a gentle kiss.

"Spock it wasn't your fault; you didn't know the coffee had chocolate in it. Besides everyone one get drunk at least once in their lives and for the record you are a very happy drunk." Jim said with a wink. Spock frowned at the thought and was very glad that Jim had quickly taken him home in his inebriated state.

"I thank thee for caring for me in such a state Jim." Spock said sincerely.

"Well you were married now for better or worse. It did make for a rather tame wedding night. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow." Jim teased.

Spock had wanted to at least do something special for Jim last night. They were unable to take a traditional honeymoon as Spock was working and Jim was in school. "I will make it up to you t'hyla." Spock promised. Jim grunted and rubbed his belly.

"They're awake and doing summersaults again." Spock began to knead Jim's lower back with his long graceful finger carefully releasing the knots of tension. Jim sighed and arched closer.

"Consider it forgotten Spock. That feels awesome. Will you do my feet next?" Jim asked innocently. Spock smiled. Of course he would.

Chapter XLV

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2250

Jim heaved himself up from the coach with a grunt. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. At twenty-eight weeks he had already developed the distinctive "waddle" of pregnancy. Jim rubbed his large rounded belly. He was much larger than expected. He looked almost full term. Jim hoped that the pregnancy would not last forty weeks. He was already extremely uncomfortable. Jim felt a spike of alarm at the thought of the impending birth. Dr. McCoy had begun his first mission was serving as a medical officer aboard the USS Constitution. Jim knew that the doctor wanted to see the pregnancy through to the end but missions typically started in January and Jim would not be theoretically due until late March or early April. Dr. McCoy had asked for an exception to join the mission a few months late but the request had been denied. Jim was now seeing a physician by the name of Dr. Carol Marcus who had been dating Dr. McCoy for the last few months before he left for his mission. She was young, fresh out of medical school, but Dr. McCoy highly recommended her. While she was a very good doctor and very pleasant to him, Jim couldn't help but wish that McCoy would be there for the birth. McCoy had however promised that if an opportunity for shore leave on earth did arise, he would be on the first flight out to see Jim and Spock.

Jim felt his little ones sending food preferences to him. The babies physic abilities were already developing. He and Spock could sense their thoughts and feelings. Both of them a developed a familial bond with the babies. They had two very distinct personalities. Baby A was mischievous and outgoing. Baby B was shy and sweet. He and Spock had been looking over names but had not decided. Spock preferred Vulcan names but Jim preferred human, most likely they would end up with a combination of both. On a good note, Jim would be permitted to take his final exams early in mid March and finish the spring semester term right before the babies were due. He wouldn't take any summer classes for obvious reasons. In addition, Spock, who was currently teaching five classes this spring, would only be required to teach one class over the summer. This would give both of them the time they needed to take care of two newborns.

Jim turned as heard Spock come in. "How are you feeling Jim?" Spock asked as he joined him in the kitchen.

"Uncomfortable, but otherwise fine Spock." Jim assured as he dug into the large salad that he had made. Spock placed a hand on his belly gently greeting their children. Jim felt the warm response to Spock's presence. They began to kick against Spock's hand.

"Now you've done it Spock. They are excited now and kicking me right in the bladder." Jim said.

"Kanu, listen to your sa-mekh and calm yourselves." Spock said as the kicking decreased.

"I guess it's good that they are listening to you already Spock. I think that they are going to give us a run for our money." Jim said with a tired sigh.

"Indeed, t'hyla." Spock agreed.

Chapter XLVI

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2251

Spock helped Jim up on to the exam table and into the stirrups as the nurse left after taking his weight and vitals. Jim gritted his teeth. Spock knew he hated the stirrups. Jim was now 34 weeks. Spock was still in shock at how large he was. My poor t'hyla, Spock thought. Jim was terribly uncomfortable. His belly was now enormous. The babies were pushing on his diaphragm and causing him to be constantly short of breath. He was also retaining fluid and his ankles and feet were terribly swollen. He had also developed pregnancy-induced hypertension. In addition, his back constantly ached from all the extra weight and shift in his center of gravity. Jim had been having intermittent Braxton Hicks contractions for about a month but over the last two days they had become more frequent. Dr. Marcus anticipated that Jim would go into labor soon as the babies were fully developed on ultrasound and a healthy weight. Because of the size of the babies and Jim's borderline blood pressure, she had warned them that a Caesarean section might be necessary.

Last night Jim passed a large mucous plug. He called Dr. Marcus and she asked that he come in for an examination immediately. "Spock, I hate these things. I feel so exposed." Jim murmured under his breath as Dr. Marcus entered the room.

"Spock, Jim lets get started." She said as she put on a pair of gloves and sat on the stool. Jim flinched as she began the pelvic exam. "Jim you were right you lost your mucous plug and the babies have dropped. They are not engaged but your cervix is thinning out and you are one centimeter dilated. I hate to do it, but I think it would be safest for you and the babies if we take you back for a c-section now. I really would rather not put you through the stress of labor for hours if I don't think you'll be able to delivery both babies safely on your own. Based on the ultrasound, they are a good size about seven to eight pounds each. Even if they both stay vertex, it'll be a tight squeeze, not to mention how exhausting it is pushing out not one but two babies."

"Now?" Jim said clearly in shock. Spock could feel his distress and squeezed his hand.

"Jim you'll be going into labor very soon. I could possibly wait twenty four hours but no longer." Dr. Marcus explained. She quickly hooked Jim up to a fetal monitor. "The heart rates are good. I really would rather not wait." Jim nodded numbly.

Spock took Jim's hand and placed it on beside his own on Jim's belly. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. Spock could sense how restless the babies had become. They were ready to be born. Spock looked at Jim to gage his response and he nodded stiffly. "They're ready," he whispered.

"I concur." Spock said as Jim signed the consent for c-section. "Do not be afraid t'hyla. I will be with you." Spock said with a gentle kiss.

Spock watched carefully as Jim woke from the anesthesia slowly. They had to use general. The epidural sent shooting pain up and down Jim's body and caused a spinal headache. "Meet our sons, t'hyla." Spock said. Jim turned and looked at Spock who was sitting beside him with two blue bundles in his arms. Spock then carefully handed them over to Jim. Jim looked down. The babies were beautiful. They had Spock's dark hair and pointed ears and Jim's blue eyes and dimples. Jim could feel their contentment and love.

"They're beautiful Spock." Jim said in an awe filled voice.

"Indeed." Spock agreed. They had been debating about names for a while now and had finally come to an agreement "George Skon and Samuel Solkar to combine their human and Vulcan heritage."


	12. Chapter 12

PART IV

Chapter XLVII

James

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2251

"Good boy," Jim murmured to Sam as the baby let out a large burp as he finished his bottle. At nine months old both of the twins were high above the curve both developmentally as well as physically. Sam giggled and put down his bottle. George followed suit. Sam was the more outgoing and friendlier of the two. George was shy and seemed content to let his brother take the lead. Both George and Sam were walking and talking in complete sentences in both English and Vulcan. They were both healthy and happy. Jim couldn't ask for more. He smiled as he looked at them. They were identical just as Dr. McCoy had predicted. Jim and Spock were the only ones who could tell them apart and that was only because of their family bond. Both of them were already thinning out and losing the rolls of baby fat. They both still had Spock's silky black hair and Jim's blue eyes. As predicted they were both strong psychics and had already developed rudimentary shields. "Nap time, little ones. Come on." Jim announced as he made his way to the nursery with both children in hot pursuit.

"Read us a story daddy," Sam pleaded as Jim put them both in their cribs. Jim acquiesced and started the story as both of his children smiled at him. By the end of the story the twins were both asleep and Jim headed to the living room to try to get some studying done. Time management was a constant struggle. Jim was taking a full course load now that the summer was over and Spock was teaching full time. Jim looked at the clock. Spock would be finished teaching by four. The boys would sleep for about two hours and wake up about the same time Spock was getting off. Jim was taking both day and evening classes to try to balance childcare.

Before Jim knew it Spock was entering the apartment. "How was your day?" Jim asked. He had at least been able to finish his research paper for his advanced Linguistics course while the boys napped. Spock pecked him on the cheek.

"Adequate. Are the children awake?" Spock inquired as he put his briefcase away.

"Not yet. I'm sure they'll be getting up soon though." Jim answered. They must have sensed Spock's return because just as Jim finished his statement he heard two little voices call "sa-mekh!"

"Speak of the devil." Jim said with a grin as Spock headed towards the nursery. He returned with a twin in each arm. Spock went about entertaining them with both English and Vulcan flashcards. They were both already learning to read. Jim started fixing dinner. It would be ready by five and they could eat before Jim was due in class at six. The schedule was taking a toll on both Jim and Spock. They rarely saw each other and did not want to leave the boys with a sitter for long periods of time.

Jim sighed as he thought of Sarek and Amanda. Amanda had finally persuaded Sarek to come to Starfleet for a visit to meet his grandchildren. Sarek was still somewhat upset that Jim and Spock had chosen not to come to Vulcan and appear before Spock's entire clan for a verification of their bond. He was however now communicating with both Jim and Spock and expressed an interest in meeting the twins. Jim was still angry at his actions but willing to forgive him if he was truly sorry and willing to accept Spock and their bond and family without restrictions.

Chapter XLVIII

Spock

Starfleet Academy, Earth Star date 2251

Spock finished eating quickly. Jim would be leaving for class momentarily and Spock needed to clean up the kitchen as well as bathe children and later get them ready for bed. Luckily both boys were extremely even tempered. While they were playful and full of energy, they were not averse to sleeping on a set schedule, which made it much easier for Spock and Jim to care for them. They also had recently mastered toilet training, which meant no more diaper changes something, which Spock was eternally grateful for.

Spock was now teaching full time and while it satisfactory, it was a bit mundane. Spock had received several communications from Leonard McCoy detailing his first mission and it sounded both challenging and intriguing. Spock was unsure of what he and Jim would do after Jim completed his schooling. Space missions were not contusive family to life. Only time would tell as far as that was concerned. Spock could not regret his choice however. He dearly loved both Jim and the twins.

His parents had also expressed their desire to come and meet the children. Spock was still somewhat doubtful that his father would accept their children but Spock had to give him a chance. Perhaps then boys would charm him, as they seemed to do with everyone that they came into contact with. "Spock, do you need anything before I go?" Jim asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"No t'hyla," Spock answered as Jim kissed the boys good night. Jim smiled looking tired but happy. Spock smiled in return as the boy followed Jim to the door.

"You both know you can't come to class with me, little one's." Jim said as he ruffled the twin's silky black hair. "Stay with sa-mekh."

"Come young one's." Spock called as the twins came back to him and sat on his lap. "Daddy will see you in the morning." Spock promised. "It is almost time for your baths." The boys came back to him somewhat reluctantly. They were not fond of water another trait which they seemed to have inherited from Jim.

The twins had their monthly exam yesterday. Dr. Carol Marcus had followed both of the boys medically very carefully since birth. Their chromosomes were highly abnormal which was not surprising due to their mixed heritage. They were developing at an extremely accelerated rate. They were twice the size of the average human child their age. They both also had two boney points under their skin between their shoulder blades. X-rays had confirmed that under the skin lay partially developed wing bones. The doctor was unsure how the bones would develop as they grew. Close monitoring was essential as they may require surgery to remove the bones if they developed abnormally. They also both had a womb and set of ovaries like Jim, although the vaginal opening was tightly sealed and barely noticeable. It was unclear if the organs would stay dormant at puberty or become active. They were only able to tolerate a vegetarian diet and their blood was copper based like Spock's. They were both strong psychics and telepaths.

"We have to go to the bathroom sa-mekh," Sam announced as both boys began to squirm.

"Very well, young ones." Spock said and hurried them both into the bathroom. While the boys were toilet trained, they were unable to hold for long periods of time and frequently had accidents if not taken to the toilet immediately. They were both wearing pull up diapers until they developed more control. Spock helped them get their pants and pull-ups down and helped them unto their "Potty seats."

As the boys relieved themselves, Spock started running their bath. Once they were done, Spock quickly finished undressing and put them in the bath and emptied the potty seats. The boys shifted uncomfortably as Spock washed them quickly. After he finished the bath and dried them, he put on their pajamas. Spock gave them both a large bottle which had rice cereal mixed in it. The boys were eating solid food but slept more soundly after having a bottle. Jim had nursed both of them during the summer but had started pumping and freezing the milk when school started. Jim's milk production had been steadily declining and the boys would likely have to be weaned off the bottle entirely very soon. After finishing the bottles with a burp, Spock put the twins to bed.

Chapter XLIX

Amanda

Vulcan, Star date 2251

Amanda shut off the PADD with a smile. Sam and George were both growing so fast. She and Sarek would finally be meeting them in person. Amanda frowned as she thought of the ordeal that Sarek had put both Spock and Jim through since learning of Jim's pregnancy. She loved her husband but he could be stubborn to a fault. After much convincing, he had finally given his word to give both Spock and Jim a chance to be happy together and meet their grandchildren.

Amanda recalled Spock as a child. She smiled as she remembered him with his pet sehlat I-Chaya. The sehlat would follow Spock everywhere he went and was fiercely protective of him. The two had a special relationship. Spock had few friends as a child and was painfully shy. Amanda had done her best to draw Spock out of his shell but it was difficult. Spock didn't seem to fit anywhere due to his mixed heritage. Amanda prayed that the twins childhood would be more pleasant than Spock's had been.

"Amanda, come here." Sarek called. Amanda turned to meet her husband's gaze.

"Did you see the most recent photo's of the twins?" Amanda asked as she handed the PADD to Sarek. Sarek nodded and put it down.

"I find it surprising that they have such strong Vulcan features." Sarek murmured. Amanda agreed. Both boys strongly resembled Spock. They had his dark hair and pointed ears as well as his slanted eyebrows. They both had inherited Jim's lovely blue eyes and dimples. According to Both Jim and Spock they were strong telepaths as well and highly intelligent. "Have you confirmed our travel plans to earth?" Sarek asked changing the subject.

"Yes, We are leaving next week," Amanda said with a nod.

"Very well." Sarek replied and headed back towards his office. Amanda hoped that their first meeting with the twins went well.

Chapter XC

James

Starfleet, Star date 2251

Jim picked up the twins out of the bathtub with a grunt. They were both getting heavy. "Come on little ones we need to get you both dressed for your grandparents." Jim said as the boys snuggled more deeply into his arms seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were both still dripping wet.

Jim grabbed a couple towels and started to quickly dry them off. He then took them into the nursery to get them dressed. Jim put them into matching outfits, which he and Spock hardly ever did because it made it impossible to tell them apart but Jim liked the idea of confusing Sarek so much that he couldn't resist. Jim smiled, as he looked the twins over. They looked adorable in their matching shirts and pants. "We're hungry daddy!" Sam announced. Both boys had seemed to inherit Jim's quick metabolism and large appetite. Jim sighed and led them into the kitchen and started fixing a snack for both of them.

Spock had managed to get someone to cover his afternoon classes so that he and Jim would be able to meet Amanda and Sarek when their flight arrived. Jim didn't have classes until later in the evening and he had spoken to the professor and arranged for an excused absence so both he and Spock would be free for the whole afternoon and evening. Jim just hoped that the meeting went well. He was tired of the rift that had been created and genuinely wanted to start fresh, but if Sarek said one inappropriate word about their children, Jim would flip. The boys had it hard enough being different, neither completely Vulcan nor human without Sarek pointing it out to them. The boys finished their snacks quickly and were up and running in no time. "Don't get your clothes dirty." Jim called to them as they ran off to play. Jim then heard the door open as Spock made his way into the kitchen.

"Spock you got home earlier than expected." Jim said clearly pleasantly surprised.

"I was able to obtain coverage for more classes than originally anticipated." Spock explained as he gave Jim a gentle kiss. Jim smiled as Spock pulled back. Spock looked handsome in his suite and tie and Jim would love to take advantage of their extra time together. Sulu owed him more than a few favors perhaps is was time to collect and take him up on the babysitting offer that he had recently made.

"I'm going to call Sulu and ask him to sit with the boys for a couple of hours so we can have some time alone before your parents get in." Jim said picking up the phone and making the call before Spock could argue. Sulu agreed to pick up the boys and watch them for a couple of hours since his classes were not until the afternoon. "Hikaru is on his way. God Spock I can't remember the last time we had time alone together."

"Not since the twins were born." Spock confirmed. But rather than argue that having Sulu baby sit was illogical as Jim expected. Spock merely said, "I've missed you," caressing Jim's fingers in a Vulcan kiss which sent chills down Jim's spine.

Chapter XCI

Spock

Starfleet, Star date 2251

Spock thanked Sulu as he left with the twins. As the door shut, Spock's eyes travelled back to Jim. He felt his heart rate increase as his arousal rose. "Jim, come here." Spock murmured. Jim obeyed and cooed softly as Spock pulled him into a tight embrace. Jim turned his head to look up at Spock and leaned in to kiss him deeply. "Jim are you current with your contraceptives?" Spock asked as they broke from the kiss. Dr. Marcus had given Jim a hypo for contraceptive when the twins were about six months old and had explained that he would need to have monthly injections for continued effectiveness. Apparently Jim was still highly fertile with a high probability of conception with more frequent ovulation than ordinary humans. Jim nodded quickly and wrapped his wings around Spock as he loosened the knot of Spock's tie. Just as Spock was about to start undressing Jim his communicator chirped.

"Don't answer it." Jim pleaded in a husky voice as he worked opened the buttons on Spock's dress shirt.

"It might be important thy'la." Spock said with a frustrated sigh as he reached for his communicator. "It is my father." Spock said. Spock could see the anger and frustration in Jim's eyes and smirked as he heard cock blocker echo through their bond. "Indeed," Spock agreed. His father seemed to have developed an uncanny knack for calling at the most inconvenient times. "I must, however, take the call Jim." Jim reluctantly let Spock go allowing Spock to answer the call.

"Make it quick, Spock." Jim begged as he began to slowly undress himself in front of Spock. Spock had trouble keeping his voice calm and level as he stared at Jim as he slowly stripped. Spock took Jims advice and ended the call promptly. As soon as he had he pulled Jim flush against him. "Was that really necessary?" Spock asked

"Just giving you a little incentive to keep that call brief you know that your father can get long winded when he goes on one of his rants." Jim said with a teasing smile. "You want to punish me?" Spock groaned and picked Jim up and carried him into the bedroom. "Spock!" Jim yelped with a surprised shout.

"You should not tempt me if you do not mean it thy'la." Spock said he dropped Jim onto their bed.

Spock gently kissed Jim's sweat soaked brow. "I didn't use you too roughly did I thy'la?" Spock asked sincerely worried. Jim shook his head. Jim smiled and sighed softly.

"I should provoke you more often." Jim confided as he ran his hand over Spock's chiseled pectorals. "What did your father want?" Jim asked as an afterthought.

"He was only calling to confirm the flight time. So, ironically, you needn't have worried about the brevity of the call." Spock said as he raised an eyebrow in jest. Jim laughed heartily.

"You're probably right Spock but I was not about to let our first chance to be alone slip away." Jim said without regret. "Were the times changed?"

"They are getting in an hour later 1400 instead of 1300." Spock confirmed. Jim smiled wickedly.

"That means there is time for round two." Jim said as he sucked on the crook of Spock's neck.

"Indeed." Spock agreed as he pulled him and kissed him deeply.


	13. Chapter 13

Part V

Chapter 52

Spock

USS Enterprise, Star date 2258

(7 years later)

Captain Christopher Pike surveyed his surroundings. The USS Enterprise was to be a flagship under the federation. It was state of the art and was to be manned with a new crew consisting of Pike as captain, himself as commander and science officer, Nyota Uhura as their communications officer, Hikaru Sulu as their helmsman, Montgomery Scott as their engineer, Dr. Leonard McCoy as their chief medical officer and cadet James T. Kirk, who was on his maiden space voyage.

Pike had made it clear that he had no doubt in his crew's capabilities and was eager to embark on the new mission. There had been a distress call from Vulcan and the mission was to evacuate the planet. They were currently en route to Vulcan. Spock was worried but forced himself to remain calm. He needed to remain in control of his emotions especially during a crisis. Spock smiled briefly as he was reminded of how Jim would never accept no win scenarios. He had gone so far to prove the point that he had hacked into the Kobayashi Maru program inserting a subroutine and winning the "unwinnable" scenario. Spock had been angry but also grudgingly impressed by Jim's actions. Spock was pulled from his musing by the ship dropping out of warp signaling their arrival on Vulcan. To Spock's shock, there was a large vessel attacking the planet. The vessel initiated contact with the Enterprise. A Romulan captain who identified himself as Nero, ordered Captain Pike to come aboard his vessel the Narada.

"Commander Spock you will be acting Captain in my absence." Pike explained as he prepared to meet the Romulan.

"Affirmative, Captain." Spock replied as Pike prepared to board the Romulan vessel. Jim approached and stood by his side. Spock could sense his apprehension through their bond even without the aide of touch. Over the past year, they had become closer than Spock had ever thought possible. Jim had made great sacrifices for their family and Spock would be forever grateful to him. It had taken Jim much longer than expected to complete his command training, not because of his academic abilities but because Spock had taken a mission a year after the twins were born. Jim had been forced to cut back drastically on his course load to care for the boys putting him behind. When Spock had returned from his five year mission, he realized that while it had provided valuable first hand experience and earned him a seat on the Enterprise as first science officer, it had also put a rift between himself and his family. While Jim insisted that he didn't mind and that he could handle the boys while Spock was gone, upon returning things were different. Their bond, which had once been so strong, had suffered over the long separation. Spock regretted his choice immediately. He saw the stress that his absence had caused on not only Jim but also their boys, George and Sam. While the twins remembered him, their familial bond with him had also weakened and they were initially skittish and aloof. It had taken months to get to the point were they felt safe and comfortable with him without Jim's presence. It was a heart wrenching blow and Spock vowed never to allow it to happen again. He hoped that he and Jim had not made another mistake by serving together on the Enterprise while their children remained on Earth enrolled in boarding school. Both Jim and Spock had promised to visit the boys at every available shore leave and they both prayed that it would be enough to keep their familial bond healthy and intact. The boys were highly intelligent and social and did well in school but were nonetheless strong telepaths and craved mental contact with their parents. They had struggled with the choice.

When the opportunity came to serve together on the Enterprise it seemed like the best choice. At least Spock and Jim would be together. The alternative was for Spock to spend another year teaching and take care of the boys alone while Jim completed his first space mission. Jim offered to stay in San Francisco with Spock and the boys while Spock taught but he would essentially be giving up any chance at a career in space. After struggling so hard to complete his training at Starfleet, it seemed sinful to just throw it away by working as a civilian on Earth while Spock taught.

Spock commanded the crew. "Lt. Scott, attempt to stabilize the tractor beam and prepare to allow the Vulcan's to board the ship. The engineer nodded and furiously set to work while the Narada continued it relentless attack with no word from Christopher Pike.

"Attempting to stabilize to allow for transport." Lt. Scott said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Spock, look!" Jim cried and Spock's heart pounded at his side as the unimaginable took place. As the tractor beam began to initialize, the entire planet was destroyed and Spock screamed as the mental cry of millions of his people shot through his consciousness followed by a deathly silence.

Jim gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Spock's distress over their bond. He struggled to ground Spock and keep him from falling into a healing trance in order to deal with the intense grief that he was feeling. When he opened his eyes a vision of few members of the Vulcan high counsel, including Sarek, emerging from the tractor beam greeted him. Jim looked around for Amanda but did not see her. He felt his heart sink and his eyes burn with unshed tears as he realized that she had been among the millions that had just perished. Jim could feel Spock's control wavering as he came to a similar conclusion. Meld with me Thy'la. Jim communicated through their bond. They both needed to grieve but now was not the time. They were still under attack by the Romulans and Spock was in command during Captain Pike's absence. As much as Jim loathed to admit it, now was a time for logic, but he was unsure if Spock would be able to remain logical all things considered.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock said as placed his fingers on Jim's psi points initiating a meld. Jim shuddered as the minds became one and all else was temporarily forgotten.

Hikaru Sulu looked on in shock as Spock initiated a mind meld with Jim. Sulu understood that they were in a committed relationship and that meld would bring comfort but this hardly seemed like the proper place or time. He glanced around the deck at the rest of the crew. Nyota was struggling to maintain contact with Capt. Pike, while Scotty was holding the tractor beam stable for the incoming Vulcans that McCoy was shuttling into the med bay to check for injuries. They had to disable the Romulan ship. The  
Enterprise could not keep taking this beating.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 53

McCoy

Leonard McCoy scrambled around the now chaotic med bay. All but one Vulcan had fallen into a healing trance. It was unnerving the Vulcan sat upright and did not respond to questions or requests. He simply stared seemingly in shock. McCoy was unsure why he had hadn't also fallen into a healing trance as the others had. Before McCoy could ponder any further, the Enterprise rocked violently from an unknown force. McCoy cursed under his breath and made his way to the Comm. activating it. "Status Report!" He shouted over the din.

"Commander Spock and Kirk have boarded the enemy vessel in an attempt to disable it." Nyota reported in a slightly panicked voice.

"God damn! Spock, Jim, what are they suicidal?" McCoy asked Nyota clearly frustrated.

"Are communications still up?" McCoy asked dreading the thought of his friends out there alone without so much as a contact point.

"Spotty at best." Nyota reported clearly worried herself. McCoy felt dread building in the pit of his stomach as the thought of Pike, Spock and Jim never returning ran through his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the iron grip of his Vulcan patient on the stretcher.

"Please, confirm doctor, that my son, Spock and James Kirk have indeed boarded that ship." The Vulcan stated in a haunted voice. McCoy could only nod not able to offer him any further reassurance, as the fate of his friends was by no means secure. The Vulcan's stoic façade crumbled and he let out an anguished cry "Nooo!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 54

George & Sam

San Fransico, Earth, Star date 2258

George looked at his twin brother Sam who was feeling the same unease that he was. When his brother met his eyes they were filled with worry. "Something's wrong. I can't feel anything over the bond. Why are they blocking us? Is there anything you can do George?" Sam asked as his wings trembled with anxiety. The familial bond that they shared with both of their parents was strong enough so that even over great distances the twins could sense their parents' basic emotions. It had been a source of comfort to the boys when their parents had received their space mission assignment and left on the Enterprise that at the very least the twins could have that connection to them; to have it abruptly cut off was disturbing to say the least. George didn't answer instead he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the bond attempting to get around whatever was blocking it. When he was unsuccessful, he looked as his brother and shook his head. George was the stronger telepath of the two. Sam, who possessed telepathic abilities, had much stronger skills with telekinesis, where George had only rudimentary skills with that particular psychic ability.

At the age of eight, both boys were mature beyond their years, physically, mentally and emotionally. This maturity had been one of the deciding factors regarding their parent's decision to accept the space mission together on the Enterprise. George knew that one of two things must have been happening. Their parents were either gravely injured and therefore shielding them from the pain that would run over the bond or they were in danger and engaged in an activity that they didn't want the twins to know about. Both thoughts were disturbing. "We have to find out what is happening to them George!" Sam insisted the picture frames on the walls shook in their small dorm room as Sam struggled to control his telekinesis. George was sensing his brother's thoughts and his anxiety level was increasing.

"I don't know what we can do, Sam." George said in a worried voice. Sam grabbed his comm. and began typing furiously. He sent the message and bit his lip in frustration.

"I don't know if he'll answer." George said aware of what the message said without looking at the comm. The boys had an open psychic link and could close it if necessary, but rarely did. They had been in each other's minds since they were in the womb and had grown so accustom to each other's mental presence that they rarely sought solitude.

"If he won't, hopefully Amanda will." Sam said still determined. It was times like this that George wished that they were closer to their grandparents. Sarek's relationship with their parents, Spock and Jim was still strained at best. If they had been closer, Sam and George may have formed a familial bond with Sarek and could contact him that way. Sarek would have connections and could pull in favors that most could not and would likely be able to obtain at status report on the Enterprise and their parents without difficulty.

"George, can you reach him?" Sam asked. George frowned. While Sam was a touch telepath, George was able to read thoughts even without the aid of touch, though he rarely did so. It was unethical and George despised doing it.

"I don't know Sam. Without the aid of a bond, I doubt it. Earth and Vulcan are a great distance apart and I don't think that I would be successful." George explained. His brother scowled and shook his head determinedly.

"You have to try." Sam insisted. George sighed knowing that Sam wouldn't give up until he did. His brother took after their father Jim with the same determination and high emotion. While he took after their father Spock, with a calm demeanor and logical thought process. For all their physically similarities, the boys personalities were as different as night and day.

Sam loved his brother dearly but could not understand how he was able to remain so calm at a time like this. Something was happening to their parents and there was no way of contacting them. "Very well, Sam, I will make an attempt, but do not expect me to succeed. Give me your hand. I may need your help." George requested. Sam frowned unsure of how he could be of any help. While he had an open link with George and a link through the familial bond to their parents, his telepathy was limited to touch. "Anchor me. I will be searching and extending my mind in an attempt to connect. If I become disoriented, pull me back." Sam nodded in understanding. Sam watched as his brother closed his eyes and slipped into a meditative state.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 54

Sarek

USS Enterprise, Star date 2258

Stunned into silence by both the scream and the unexpected touch of the Vulcan, McCoy stared in shock as the Vulcan's hand released his shoulder. The Vulcan once again fell silent. The Vulcan was covered with a fine sweat and shook slightly, as fine tremors ran through his body in the Med bay under the doctor's wary eye. Try as he might; he was unable to collect himself. Never emotional, steadfast in Vulcan decorum, Sarek had committed something unthinkable; something that he did not even believe himself to be capable of, a complete lack of emotional control. As his world fell apart before his eyes, he felt a slight unidentifiable probing among the chaotic thoughts, which ran through his grief stricken mind. Much too distressed to fend of the strange presence Sarek simply closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. The attempt was far from successful as he felt himself losing consciousness and his body finally succumbed to the strain and fell into a healing trance like the remaining members of the counsel around him in the medbay.

McCoy

McCoy shook his head to clear it. When it rained it poured. It seemed as though the rulebook had been completely thrown out the window. Nothing was going according to plan. The bay rocked violently once again forcing McCoy to brace against the wall to avoid falling. He spared a glance at his now unconscious patients and began readying the bay for more incoming patients as he prepared for another possible trauma case praying that he would not be treating Spock or Jim for injuries in the immediate future.

Nyota

The Comm. blinked erratically. Sulu was struggling to evade the ongoing attack from the ship. She was beginning to think that this might truly be it for all of them. Captain Pike had been missing in action since boarding that ship and Spock and Jim gone dark shortly after following suit. "Scotty! How much damage have we sustained? Are we still capable of warp speed?" Nyota inquired. Flight may be there only option at this point unless that enemy ship could be disabled. The evasive maneuvers were not preventing damage to the ship and if this kept going much longer, the Enterprise would suffer the same fate as Vulcan.

Chapter 55

Spock

Narada, Star date 2258

Spock grit his teeth as he disabled the Romulan with a nerve pinch. He took a deep breath as the figure dropped heavily to the floor after the mind meld. Spock abhorred using telepathy to gain information by force but as the saying went desperate times called for desperate measures. The forced meld had taken a its toll, however, Spock's head pounded viciously with residual pain as a result of the Romulan lashing out psychically throughout the mind meld in a desperate attempt to stop Spock from procuring the information. "We have to get to that drill before it can do any more damage." Jim murmured as he took Spock's hand and attempted to soothe him through the bond.

"Affirmative." Spock replied moving quickly with Jim at his side towards the drilling apparatus.

"Did he know anything regarding Capt. Pike's whereabouts?" Jim inquired with somewhat hopelessly as he was unable to sense the information through the bond. Spock had a sinking feeling that the Captain may have perished at the hands of Nero. Romulans were notorious for their ruthless interrogation techniques and if a psi-null species such as a human were to be subjected to it the most likely result would be death.

"Negative," Spock confirmed with a shake of his head for emphasis. Jim smirked and Spock frowned realizing that he was picking up more human gestures such as nodding and shrugging. Jim's smirk quickly transformed as the gravity of the situation sapped all levity from the circumstances. "We must make haste, Jim. The Enterprise will not withstand another missile attack and communications are down."

Jim grinned, with a slightly manic look in his eyes that put Spock on edge, being unsure of what Jim was planning. "Sure Spock. Hold on." Jim quipped as he spread his brilliantly colored wings and was airborne in moments and lifted Spock with him before he could protest.

James

It was Jim's turn to grit his teeth as he flew through the ships corridors at top speed with Spock in his arms. Jim had forgotten how heavy Vulcan's were with their increased muscle mass and density. He breathed heavily with the exertion but was soon rewarded with the sight of the drill. "There it is, Spock!" Jim shouted as he flew towards the platform. Jim landed and Spock made his way towards the center of the drill with a single focus-disarm it and disable the ship. "Spock look out," Jim called as two Romulan crewmembers came towards them. Spock took one out quickly with a nerve pinch while Jim leapt and was airborne kicking the remaining Romulan viciously in the head causing him to loose his balance and fall of the platform to his demise. Spock was descending the drill in a flash in order to disable it. "Spock wait!" Jim called as his thy'la disappeared from site.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 56

George & Sam

San Francisco, Earth, Star date 2258

Sam gasped in terror as he felt his brother stiffen as their mental link was abruptly severed. Sam squeezed George's hand calling his name in a panic. "George! What's wrong? What's happening?" Sam knew that his brother was in trouble and it was his fault. He was the one who had insisted that George try to contact Sarek. Sam did not know if it was George who was blocking the link or if it was due to some other unknown force but it was clear that something had gone terribly wrong.

George struggled to calm and shield himself as he established a link with Sarek. While he was an exceptionally strong telepath, he had never attempted anything like this before and had no idea how to proceed. He tried not to panic once he realized that he was now lost and suspended amongst Sarek's damaged mind. George felt tears sting his eyes as he witnessed Vulcan's demised and realized that Amanda had been amongst those killed. George gasped, as chaotic thoughts and memories, which were not his own assaulted him, causing George to shy away. This was not typical of a Vulcan mind. There was no order, only pain and turmoil.

George forced himself to project feelings of safety and love unable to keep memories of Amanda completely out of his mind. As if in answer, he watched in awe as a memory appeared before him from 30 years ago.

Earth, Star date, 2228

Sarek

Sarek scanned his surroundings as one of Earth's many ambassadors led him, as he was welcomed for his most recent diplomatic mission. This was not his first visit to the planet, but it was still customary to be formally greeted and given an orientation with each visit. "This is one of our primary schools which is piloting a new curriculum with an emphasis on intergalactic foundations. The premise is to prepare these children for entrance into Starfleet academy. If you look to your left, you will see one of our classes, which is currently in progress, being taught by Ms. Grayson." Sarek turned his attention politely towards were the ambassador directed. There sat a small group of children, which formed a circle around a human who was reading Through the Looking Glass aloud. She paused asking children the meaning behind the passage. One of the children raised their hand and she nodded. The child approached and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and shook her head giving Sarek a clear view of her face.

The rays of the sun illuminated the humans face clearly and Sarek was transfixed by what he saw. While the simple earth clothing did nothing to bring attention, it could not take away from her beauty. The woman's blue eyes sparkled, the same color as the earth's sky. She smiled as she read to the children and her laughter was light and genuine. Her hair shone as it was reflected by the sunlight in shades, which were a mixture of brown, gold and red reminding Sarek of the desert sand in Vulcan. Illogically, Sarek felt drawn to her. As if sensing his gaze upon her, she turned and their eyes met. Sarek was unable to look away. It was then that he knew he must put logic aside and follow his urge. He must meet her.

George blinked in surprise as the memory vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He didn't understand. Their parents had always told him that Sarek held logic above everything, as was the Vulcan way. They didn't like speaking about the conflict, so George had little to go on, but it seemed, to him at least, that logic one of the main reasons that their relationship had become so strained. George had never asked his parents directly, but he had always suspected that Sarek never loved them, and if his belief in logic above all had consequently left him incapable of loving anything. As if sensing his thoughts, another memory appeared.

Vulcan, Star date 2230

Sarek

Sarek was pulled from a deep mediation by the sound of his wife's voice. "Sarek, you promised you would try today." Amanda murmured as she grasped his hand allowing their fingers to touch in the approximation of a human kiss. Sarek closed his eyes and allowed Amanda's scent and touch to center him. It still came as a shock to him that Amanda had conceived. Healers had said that it was impossible, yet against all odds, it had happened. Sarek felt tightness in his chest when he remembered the look of pure joy on Amanda's face when they were informed of the pregnancy. He wished that he could have shared in her feelings but he knew that this child would have many difficulties ahead and part of him wondered whether it was fair to bring a half-breed into the world. Sarek had forced those dark thoughts away. Life was to be treasured and they would raise this child as Vulcan to the best of their abilities. Sarek had been preparing to attempt a double mind meld. Melding in this fashion was dangerous; a difficult and delicate process requiring a great deal of energy and concentration, but it was necessary in order to establish a strong familial bond. Normally, a Vulcan mother's familial bond was established naturally without a meld during pregnancy, but because humans were psi-null the only opportunity that Amanda would have to mentally connect to the infant and establish the bond would be before birth with Sarek's aide during a meld. Further mental contact with Amanda after birth would only be possible once the child was able to initiate a mind meld on its own.

"Indeed. Come sit with me." Sarek instructed. Sarek breathed deeply adjusting his shields preparing for the meld. They were now seated on the floor with Amanda's back flush against Sarek's chest. "Ashaya, are you ready?" Sarek murmured. Amanda nodded and Sarek placed one hand on Amanda's psi points and the other on her gravid belly. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." Sarek whispered as he initiated a meld with not only his wife but also their unborn baby.

George didn't realize that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he experienced the meld through Sarek's eyes as he made mental contact with both Amanda and Spock together for the first time. He could feel his father's joy at sensing both his parents mental touch and feeling the undeniable love that Amanda and Sarek shared with not only each other, but also with Spock. Suddenly, George's head began to pound viciously. He didn't know where the feeling was coming from. He knew beyond a doubt that it was not coming from Sarek. While his mind was wounded from the trauma, he remained in a healing trance incapable of attack. It was only when George lowered his shields ever so slightly that he realized that the feeling was coming from Sam who was mentally screaming for him over their link in a complete panic. George had not realized that he had cut the link in an effort to shield himself from parts of Sarek's wounded mind. The stimulation had been too much. George carefully cut the link with Sarek and followed his brother mental call back to his own mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 57

Narada

Spock

Thy'la, go. I will disable the drill. You must go in search of Nero. Spock sent his thoughts along their bond as he felt Jim's panic. He could sense Jim's instinctive resistance to the idea of separating. Spock was not completely comfortable with it either but time was of the essence and they could not afford to waste it. Logically, it made sense, Jim was able to fly quickly and search the ship while Spock could disable the drill. Spock felt Jim reluctantly acquiesce mentally as he approached the massive internal turbine, which powered the drill. Spock set to work as he put his training to work as he began to disable the drill. The emergency alarms sounded and the main network was disabled. Spock knew that it would slow the process but it would not stop him. He was for once thankful that he had insisted that Jim show him exactly how he had hacked complex computer code. Spock allowed himself to smile as he gained access to the controls.

James

Jim forced himself to fly quickly through the corridors of the ship. The alarms blared grating on his nerves as the sounds reminded him of the alarms on Tarsus IV. Jim breathed deeply and tried to calm his racing heart. He could do this. He had trained for this type of scenario and so had Spock. He needed to stay focused and move quickly. He opened his mind and dropped his shields looking for signs of psychic energy hoping to find either the crew or Nero himself. It wasn't long before Jim felt something. Nero. Jim grimaced as he felt the hate that Nero was projecting along with a sickening sense of satisfaction at Vulcan's demise. It made Jim ill and want to throw his shields up to escape the toxic thoughts. He followed the energy like a beacon and was led to a massive chamber. As he entered, he was greeted by the sound of Captain Pike's screams as Nero psychically attacked him in search of the Earth's defense codes.

"Stop!" Jim shouted pulling Nero's attention away from Pike and forcing him to halt his attack before the captain was killed. Nero looked at him in confusion and came closer temporarily abandoning the captain in favor of Jim.

"What are you? How did you get here? What is your purpose?" Nero asked telepathically. Jim shuddered as he was hit by a vicious psychic attack. Jim threw up his shields and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Spock's mental touch as he lent his energy to strengthen Jim's shields through the bond.

"Surrender before it is too late." Jim warned psychically. "The drill will be turned against you and your ship will suffer the same fate as Vulcan." Nero sneered.

"I would rather die than except help from the likes of you." Nero hissed in Romulan. Jim was able to sense the meaning of the words even with his shields in place.

"Then you have sentenced yourself to death." Jim flew quickly and snatched Captain Pike before Nero could attack. He flew with all his might and called out mentally for Spock. The drill was now disabled and Spock had inserted a virus similar to the one, which Jim had used on the Kobayashi Maru. The drill would release the antimatter and cause the destruction of the Narada. The timer had already started to count down there was not much time he needed to get Jim, Captain Pike and himself off this ship before it was destroyed.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise

Sarek

Sarek remained in the healing trance and struggled to regain consciousness. He could sense the danger that was around him, but he was still caught in loop of his own fractured memories unable to pull himself out of his mind. He would have gone completely mad with grief, but for the familiar mental touch of his grandson, who had at the very least been able to channels and direct him towards pleasant and calming thoughts before retreating. As if in answer, another memory appeared before him.

Flashback

Vulcan, Star date 2234

Sarek

Sarek knew the sehlat, I-Chaya would never judge him for his human blood. Sarek watched as the massive animal played with their son mindful of Spock's small frame. Sarek frowned as Spock smiled and giggled has he road atop the animal obviously enjoying the company. "Nemaiyo, Ashaya." Amanda murmured. Sarek only hoped that in gifting the pet to his son he had not caused more harm than good.

Sarek was finally pulled brutally from his mind as the sting in his neck became apparent. He gasped as he regained consciousness abruptly. He was greeted by the face of Leonard McCoy, the CMO onboard the Enterprise.

"Sorry to force you from the trance." McCoy apologized as he pulled the hypo away from Sarek's neck. "We're in a catch 22 and need your help. Are you really Spock's father?" McCoy asked. Sarek nodded numbly unsure of how he could be of any help. As is sensing his confusion, McCoy explained. "Outgoing communications are still down. We have no way of contacting Jim or Spock. The attacks have stopped and we want to haul ass outta here before we're all killed, but we need to get Jim, Spock and Pike back on the Enterprise before we go to warp. What I'm getting at is; Vulcan's are normally touch telepaths, but have been known to communicate telepathically without the aid of touch through a bond, Specifically a mating or familial bond. Can you contact Spock?" McCoy demanded.

Sarek shuddered. "I can make an attempt, but cannot guarantee success. I am not in optimum condition and what you ask is a difficult task." Sarek explained. McCoy nodded sharply.

"That's all we ask. Please try." The physician requested as he hit the comm. link in the med bay connecting him to the bridge. "He's agreed, Nyota. Let's see what he can do."

"Copy that." Nyota replied. "Scotty, how extensive is the damage? Can we still beam if necessary?" She asked.

"Aye, but we are running on auxiliary power; we'll only have one shot." Scotty confirmed. McCoy breathed a sigh of relief at that news; at least they still had a chance.

"Sulu prepare for warp once we have the tractor beam set." Nyota ordered.

"Thinking positive, I see." McCoy called over the Comm. as he listened to the conversation on the bridge. "Someone has too." Nyota replied. McCoy merely huffed.

"Are you ready?" McCoy asked with a glance at Sarek. Sarek nodded somewhat reluctantly, but closed his eyes as he slipped deep into his damaged mind in search of his familial bond link with Spock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 58

Narada

Spock

Spock froze as he lowered his shields to aid Jim against Nero's attack. In addition to feeling the strong pulse of his mating bond with Jim, he felt the faint flicker of his Father's mental touch via the familial bond. At first, Spock was certain that he must have imagined it. While it was not impossible to initiate mental touch via a familial bond, it was difficult requiring a strong mental connection and closeness to the family member. Sadly, the rift that had developed between Spock and Sarek had widened tremendously ever since he and Jim had bonded and Spock had no longer believed such communication was possible. Now, however, it would seem that he might have been mistaken. His father was calling him. His voice was weak and trembled, but Spock was able to make out his frantic message. Board the Enterprise before they warped out of the vicinity. Spock called out mentally for Jim in warning. Spock's heart seized as he heard his Father pleaded "Ni'droi'ik na-tor." I'm sorry, before the mental touch drifted away as though it never was.

"Jim, thy'la. Hurry. We must go now. There isn't much time." Spock called out via the bond. He could feel Jim's physical and mental exhaustion. The recent activities had taken a toll on both of them. Spock moved away from the drill in search of Jim. They met in the main corridor. Jim landed heavily, carrying an unconscious Christopher Pike in his arms. Jim was shaking and covered in sweat his exhaustion readily apparent.

"Spock! Thank god you're all right." Jim cried as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I am well thy'la, but we must find the escape pod not only because the drill will soon self destruct, but also the Enterprise is preparing to warp." Spock explained as he took Captain Pike in his arms. He touched his psi points and initiated a meld in an attempt to assess the damage done by Nero. His heart sinks as he takes it all in.

"Extensive." Spock states flatly. "Unlikely to walk again, possible brain damage. He requires a skilled healer as soon as possible. These injuries are beyond my treatment abilities."

"I know where it is Spock." Jim exclaims as his wings twitch with his excitement. "Follow me." Jim takes off running and Spock follows with Pike in his arms feeling his muscles protest as he pushes himself to go faster. After what seems like an eternity, they come upon it.

Spock hands Pike back to Jim as he begins hacking code, allowing the door to open. "Jackpot!" Jim shrieks. Spock glances at him in confusion. "Never mind, I'll explain it later." Jim assures as they enter the pod and Spock orients himself to the manual controls. "Can you fly it?" Jim asks anxiously.

"Indeed. These are Romulan symbols, but the language is closely enough related to Vulcan for me to understand." Spock says as he releases the pod from its docking station and launching it into space towards the Enterprise. "Give me your hand, Jim. I need to attempt to contact the Enterprise via my father's familial bond to alert them of our escape and current location."

Jim looked a bit confused but did as he was asked lending his strength to Spock as he searched for his father's mental touch via the familial bond. Spock felt the sweat break out on his brow as he concentrated on the link willing his father to answer. They were so close, nearly within range. They just needed a little more time.

"Spock, God my head!" Jim said as tears ran down his cheeks as his head pounded viciously. Nero's attack had left him weak and this was taking more of a toll then Spock had anticipated.

"I have it Jim. He has heard our call; they will beam us in once we are in range." Spock said in relieved voice as he broke the link. A few moments later, the tractor beam pulled the pod safely aboard onto the Enterprise.

Epilogue

Enterprise

"Jim, Spock!" McCoy shouted, as he looked them over. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Captain Pike was aboard, obviously injured, but still very much alive. "Good God! I don't know how the hell you pulled it off, but I am damn glad that you did. We made it to warp just as the Narada imploded. Talk about close calls. You two have more lives than a cat." Jim grinned, but couldn't hide his exhaustion. Spock sat unmoving, still stunned that they were indeed alive. "We are en route to San Francisco, we should arrive within the next twelve hours. In the mean time, let me take you all to the med bay."

Jim, winced as Dr. McCoy pushed the hypo into his neck. "It this really necessary?" He asked with a frown.

"Yep. You'll thank me tomorrow. You're dehydrated and have major lactic acid build up from all that physical activity. This should help a great deal." McCoy explained as he took another set of vital signs on both Jim as well as Spock.

"How is Captain Pike?" Spock inquired not at all hopeful.

McCoy's good mood faded quickly. "Induced Vulcan healing trance. We're doing our best, but the prognosis isn't great." McCoy admitted somberly.

"I feared as much." Spock stated looking disappointed. "My Father?" Spock asked softly feeling his heart rate spike.

"Still a bit disoriented, but improving. He should make a full recovery. You two likely owe him your lives." McCoy confided looking anxious as he remembered how close they had come to disaster.

"Affirmative." Spock replied stiffly unable to fully mask the worry that he felt at the thought of coming face to face with his father again after all this time.

"He cares Spock. He cares a great deal." McCoy stated firmly with serious eyes. "I may be psi-null, but even I could tell that."

"I hope you're right." Jim murmured as his eyes drifted shut as the exhaustion that he had been fighting finally overtook him.

"You should rest too, Spock. Your Father slipped back into a healing trance after you boarded. You should follow his example and do the same. There will be plenty of time to talk once we reach Earth." McCoy assured gently. Spock took a deep breath and took the doctors advice closing his eye and slipping into a healing trance of his own.

1 day later

San Francisco

Earth

"Dif-tor heh smusma." Live long and prosper. Sarek murmured to the twins as he greeted them for the first time. He was determined to truly start anew.

"Sochya eh dif." Peace and long life. They replied in unison taking the elder Vulcan by surprise. They smiled clearly anxious but excited.

"You've taught them Vulcan." Sarek says his tone surprised and pleased and his lips quirk slightly, it is the closest expression that he has to a smile. "Impressive, young ones." He compliments sincerely not able to keep the pride out of his voice.

"Affirmative, Father." Spock says softly with a sad smile as he thinks of his mother and how much he and Jim will miss her.

"Nemaiyo, thank you my son. You're forgiveness is the greatest gift that I could ever receive. I thank you as well James, for you have both shown me that the power of logic, while paramount is not stronger than the power of love. It was a lesson that I first learned when I met your mother, but that I had forgotten over time. Thank you for reminding me of its importance." Sarek said with a bow and the traditional Vulcan salute.

Spock had to blink back tears as he replied softly. "Ozhika-palik t'kau, ri shaht." Logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end.


End file.
